


Let the happiness in

by PajaritodeAgua



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Distancia necesaria, Juicio, Justicia, Lazo forzado, M/M, Omegaverse, Pavel se merece lo peor, Prejuicios, Redes sociales, Sanación, Víctor es un buen alfa, Yuuri es un omega fuerte
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-14
Updated: 2020-07-14
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:27:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 18,242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25263079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PajaritodeAgua/pseuds/PajaritodeAgua
Summary: Las cosas no empezaron bien para Víctor y Yuuri, compartiendo una tragedia que ninguno de los dos quiso provocar. Esos amargos recuerdos los llevaran por un largo camino, necesario para que sus heridas sanen y logren desprenderse del horroroso episodio. ¿El tiempo pone todo en su lugar? ¿Y cuál es el lugar de ellos?Historia creada para la actividad "Calendario de Adviento Yoi", palabras asignadas: Guantes - Rojo
Relationships: Katsuki Yuuri & Victor Nikiforov
Kudos: 3





	Let the happiness in

**Author's Note:**

> Imagen de la portada creada por: Qori_sheep  
> Imagen en el interior por: Rhape Seuhans

  
  
  


Yuuri apoyó la cabeza en la pequeña ventanilla del avión. Suspiró Las luces navideñas ya eran parte de la decoración de la ciudad en la que vivía desde hace más de un año y medio, y aunque sus padres estaban afectados por la celebración de navidad y año nuevo, como la vez anterior, Yuuri prefirió ser él quien hiciera el viaje esta vez. Tenía que enfrentarse a ese pasado, no tan lejano, que tenía impreso en su cuerpo y alma, de una manera más profunda de la que creyó en un principio. 

Miró sus manos enfundadas en aquellos guantes que no eran de su talla y podrían encontrar aún alguna huella del aroma a flores y mango que una vez los impregnó, el eco que evocaba lo que una vez quiso olvidar. 

Cerró los ojos y recordó.   
  
  


  
[...]

  
  
  


Víctor se perdió desparramado sobre el asiento trasero de uno de sus automóviles, la corbata marengo estaba tirada en el suelo con el nudo deshecho y la camisa blanca tenía tres botones abiertos. La chaqueta de vestir había sido olvidada en el estacionamiento del edificio corporativo en su afán por desprenderse de aquello que le sofocaba mientras se esforzaba por llegar a su coche a tiempo. 

A través del espejo retrovisor, su chofer, un hombre beta de edad avanzada que anteriormente había trabajado para su padre, miraba preocupado al alfa afiebrado. 

Víctor respiraba con dificultad, luchaba porque su conciencia y la poca cordura que aún no enfrentaban hasta su abandono en su hogar. Nunca esperó tener que salir huyendo de su propia oficina debido a los síntomas de su celo adelantándose y adueñándose de su cuerpo sin misericordia.

—Iván, apresúrate —logró decir, ya desesperado por dar alivio al calor que danzaba en su piel y corría de prisa por sus venas, como magma, fuego líquido quemándolo desde dentro. Estaba a punto de ceder, un punto de rendición ante el alfa que rasguñaba y la cirugía para tomar el control de todo su ser. 

Al llegar frente a las puertas de su casa, el chofer lo ayudará a que pueda bajar del automóvil y, también, lo ayudará a caminar el trecho que aún faltaba para entrar a un lugar que considerara seguro. Las piernas del alfa temblaban debido al esfuerzo que hizo por mantenerse consciente, era exactamente hacerlo, lo sabía. Solo un poco más.

¿Qué ocurre? —Preguntó preocupado Pavel, uno de los chicos del servicio, cuando vio al chofer de Víctor entrar con él, sosteniéndolo. 

—Omega —balbuceó Víctor, dando una orden para el hombre mayor que tanto tiempo a su lado era clara.

—Llama a una omega de compañía registrada Iván sacando una tarjeta que, por precaución al trabajar toda su vida con alfas, siempre llevará consigo—. Yo llevo al señor Nikiforov a su recámara. 

Iván caminó el trecho que le faltaba hasta el segundo piso, el alfa a su lado luchaba por seguir siendo un hombre cuerdo, aunque sus instintos agresivos le mandaban atacar a cualquiera que se interpusiera en su camino para alguien al primer omega que apareciera frente a él . Pero se contenía, deberíamos hacerlo hasta llegar a su habitación; el único lugar donde se encuentra seguro para dejar de luchar contra su alfa y ceder el control sin resistencia. 

Una vez allí, Iván lo envió en su cama.

—Por favor aguarde —pidió el hombre mayor—, pronto podrá aliviarse. 

Pero la mirada de Víctor ya se había ennegrecido y sus colmillos afilados asomaban de su boca, salivando. El pecho del alfa subía y bajaba en un ritmo frenético y sus puños apretados denotaban su tensión. Iván fue capaz de respirar el peligro que significa para él mantenerse allí y no pudo hacer más que salir de la habitación, cerrando con una clave de seguridad puertas puertas gruesas, de metal recubierto en madera, enviando un hacer por Víctor difícil para encerrar a su alfa cuando el celo lo hiciera preciso. 

Iván bajó las larguísimas escaleras hasta el primer piso, allí se encuentra Pavel.

¿Lamaste a la agencia de omegas? —Preguntó, su voz sonaba urgente.

—Sí, pronto estará aquí el omega solicitado —respondió devolviendo la tarjeta que Iván colocó junto a otras cosas que consideraba imprescindible tener siempre a mano: número de los mejores restaurantes de la ciudad, de los hoteles más prestigiosos de las ciudades a las que su jefe acostumbraba visitar, al igual que la dirección de centros médicos y policiales de esas mismas ciudades, entre otras cosas que jamás olvidaba. 

—Debería traspasar todo eso a su teléfono móvil —sugirió Pavel al ver todas las tarjetas que cargaba el chofer y el hombre de confianza de Víctor. 

No me llevo bien con la tecnología, y si lo perdiera, perdería todo.

—Ha dejado impregnado del aroma del señor Nikiforov considerado Pavel—, vaya a darse un baño y cambie su ropa, yo esperaré al omega. 

¿Sabes la clave para abrir las puertas?

—Sí, la conozco. 

—Muy bien, te dejo a cargo del resto.

—Confíe en mí. 

Y, tal vez, si Iván hubiera visto la expresión de Pavel no habría confiado en él. 

  
  
  


[...]

  
  
  


Víctor abrió sus ojos azules y afectados la pegajosa humedad en el lecho sobre el que descansaba, las sábanas estaban tiradas en el suelo y el olor a sexo inundaba el lugar: El aroma del alfa dominaba la estancia, intensificado por el celo recientemente pasado, pero las suaves notas dulces que también flotaban en el ambiente indicaban que otra persona también se encuentra allí. 

Víctor pestañeó aún somnoliento, encontrándose también sediento y exhausto debido a las veinticuatro horas ininterrumpidas en las que su alfa controló el control total sobre su cuerpo. Miró a su lado, pero la cama estaba vacía y fría. Se sentó en la cama y miró a su alrededor esperando encontrar al omega que lo había acompañado, posiblemente también estaría exhausto y hambriento. Como era su costumbre, cada vez que requería los servicios de omegas especializados en atender alfas en celo, pedir comida y compartir un momento con el muchacho, agradecerle su compañía de manera adecuada: Los celos alfa son terribles sin un omega dispuesto a calmarlo, por eso tuvo que sufrir gratitud a cualquiera que le evitara ese sufrimiento. 

Víctor se puso de pie y comenzó a caminar hacia el baño, esperando encontrarlo allí, pero cuando llegó junto a la puerta, antes de poder golpearla, escuchó unos sollozos provenientes desde el cuarto de baño: el omega estaba llorando. Víctor tuvo que entrar en pánico, el miedo a su alfa había sido violento con el omega lo hizo palidecer: jamás se perdonaría haber lastimado a un omega, por mucho que podría usar la bruma del celo como excusa. 

En un impulso, Víctor abrió la puerta del baño dispuesto a disculparse, pero la imagen que encontró tras la puerta lo dejó sin palabras: un omega masculino estaba sentado en el suelo, su cabeza estaba escondida entre sus rodillas y su cuerpo temblaba por el llanto que no puede contener. Los ojos de Víctor se fijaron inmediatamente en el cuello del muchacho: el rojo de la sangre producto de la mordida todavía era visible, pese a que había secado y la herida comenzaba a cicatrizar. 

La sorpresa desfiguró el rostro de Víctor, sus ojos abiertos y su quijada desencajada acompañaron al blanco que tenía incluso los labios del alfa, cuyo único pensamiento en ese instante giraba en torno a aquella marca. Pronto la sorpresa mudó a rabia. Se suponía que los omegas de compañía usaban collares especiales específicamente para evitar ser mordidos en medio del celo, momento en que el instinto del alfa lo llevaría a hacerlo una y mil veces de ser necesario.

Y ahora Víctor se encontró enlazado a un omega que no conocía. 

Las feromonas del alfa se elevaron mostrando abiertamente su descontento con la situación. El omega, que había estado sumergido en su propia miseria y no se había percatado de la presencia del alfa, fue capaz de percibir el aroma agrio de alfa enojado y soltó un jadeo lleno de terror. 

¿Qué se supone que significa esto? —Preguntó Víctor, su voz sonaba seca y la aparente calma que empleó al hablar amenazante—. Mírame —ordenó. 

El omega no tuvo más opción que obedecer a esa orden, tuvo su rostro húmedo y Víctor pudo tener sus labios hinchados, su piel enrojecida por el llanto y sus ojos inflamados de tanto llorar.

Algo andaba mal, terriblemente mal. Víctor pudo sentirlo en cuanto miró el rostro del muchacho. Pero cuando sus miradas se encontraron lo confirmado: el alfa se vio invadido por las emociones del omega, por sus últimos recuerdos, por su tristeza y su terror. 

Víctor cayó de rodillas mientras las imágenes y sensaciones siguieron corriendo a través del lazo como un río turbulento que no se detiene hasta desembocar en el mar, sin importar si en su camino destruye ciudades y puentes, devastando, corroyendo, golpeando. Comenzó un temblar mientras comprendía lo sucedido, el asco que comenzó a invadirlo se asentó en su estómago y apretó sus entrañas, obligando a vomitar parte de la culpa a través del líquido ácido que tuvo arder su garganta. 

Tuvimos ganas de salir corriendo de allí y no sentir sobre sí la mirada del omega. Sin embargo, también tenía deseos de abrazarlo y consolarlo: su alfa le decía que esa era omega suyo y protegerlo, por el contrario, su razón que le indicaba que había cometido el peor crimen que un alfa le podría perpetrar contra un omega y que requerían aceptar su rechazo y su rencor. 

—Perdón —balbuceó sin levantar la mirada del suelo—, perdón, perdón ... 

  
  
  


[...]

  
  
  


Yuuri acostumbraba visitar a su madre por las tardes, cuando Víctor Nikiforov no estaba, para poder aprender las recetas que ella, como cocinera principal, preparaba. Yuuri soñaba con ser un gran chef y algún día tener su propio restaurante. Aunque era un sueño difícil de cumplir, no era una carrera impartida por las instituciones públicas y asistir a una buena escuela de cocina costaba una fortuna. Sin una decisión clara sobre su futuro, Yuuri podría tomarse un año para pensar bien qué haría, mientras estudiaba algunas materias por su cuenta y aprendió la cocina de su madre, quien participó siendo una empleada más de Alexander Nikiforov, hasta convertirse en la cocinera principal ahora de su hijo. 

Ese día, después de despedirse de su madre, Pavel lo abordó cerca de la salida. 

—Hola, Yuuri, ¿qué tal te fue con tu madre?

—Bien —respondió Yuuri algo incómodo. Pavel y él se habían hecho cercanos debido a la presencia constante de Yuuri en la cocina, cultivando una relación amistosa por mucho tiempo, pero desde que el joven beta había declarado la relación entre ambos se había vuelto tirante. 

—Sé que he sido grosero contigo, pero no quisiera que nuestra amistad se vea perjudicada por la confesión que te hice —Pavel lucía sincero y realmente avergonzado por su conducta anterior—. Además, ya ha pasado bastante tiempo desde ese día, mientras que sonrojo pintaba su piel, para luego bajar el tono de su voz, y hay una muchacha que ha tenido un interés. Me gustaría poder hablar contigo sobre ella. Eres mi mejor amigo.

Yuuri sonrió, realmente se podría feliz al pensar que podría recuperar a uno de sus pocos amigos. No opuso resistencia cuando Pavel lo invitó a seguirle y se dejó guiar por él, confiado, alegre de escuchar sus palabras mientras lo acompañaba en sus quehaceres, como en los viejos tiempos; hablando de todo y de nada, del último libro que leyeron o la película recientemente estrenada que ansían ver lo antes posible. 

Pero toda esa confianza que Yuuri encontró también cuando se encontró fuera de la habitación de Víctor.

¿Qué crees que haces? —Preguntó a Pavel, intentando alejarse del lugar. El aroma era débil, debido a la puerta de acero, y más primaveral de lo habitual, pero junto a los gruñidos que demostraron desde el interior le daban a Yuuri una idea bastante clara de lo que había allí dentro: un alfa en celo. 

—Ya que no soy suficiente para ti por ser una beta simple —respondió luego de sujetar con fuerza el brazo de Yuuri, sin que le importara lastimarlo al mostrar finalmente su furia—, te daré un alfa. 

La clave de tres dígitos fue puesta y se escuchó el clic que indica que la puerta ya no estaba asegurada. Yuuri escuchó ese sonido e intentó huir, pero todo fue demasiado rápido: la puerta abriéndose, el empuje de Pavel, el agarre del alfa que lo sujetó con fuerza mientras lo miraba con fuego y sed.

  
El nuevo clic proveniente desde la puerta le indicó a Yuuri que estaba atrapado allí.

No —susurró inmovilizado por las manos del alfa que lamía su cuello y aspiraba su aroma. Su voz sonó suplicante mientras sus piernas temblaban y la oscuridad comenzaba cegar sus ojos—, por favor ...

Pero el hombre que podía atender a su juego ya no estaba allí. 

  
  
  


[...]

  
  
  


Yuuri tenía los ojos muy abiertos y su cuerpo estaba rígido sobre las sábanas húmedas y desordenadas. El alfa a su lado se encuentra inmóvil, finalmente durmiendo, completamente exhausto debido a la actividad sin tregua a causa del celo. El omega apenas respiraba, el terror a despertarlo tensaba sus músculos y la resistencia sus articulaciones. Se incapacitó de soportar ser tomado una vez más sin romperse por completo. Sin romperse todavía más de lo que ya estaba.

Las horas pasaban y Yuuri se sumergía aún más en la oscuridad de sus recuerdos, en la asfixia que le provocaba sentir el brazo del alfa aferrado a su cuerpo y su mano quemando sobre su abdomen. Boqueaba por el aire que cada momento aparentemente más escaso: necesitó salir de allí; respirar, temblar, llorar. 

Sin atreverse a mirarlo, Yuuri comenzó a deslizarse lentamente hasta quedar libre de sus brazos. El alfa gruñó y Yuuri quedó paralizado junto a la cama. Su corazón latía tan fuerte que en sus oídos solo puede escuchar el lub dub cada vez más aprisa, más fuerte y ubicuo. Pero nada pasó, el alfa simplemente se acomodó y siguió dormido. Completamente ajeno a lo que ocurrió a su alrededor. 

Después de unos minutos, en los que Yuuri creyó que sería arrojado al infierno nuevamente, comenzó su camino hacia el baño, con pasos lentos y ligeros. Abrió la puerta y entró quedando frente a un espejo de cuerpo completo que le mostraba el estado de su cuerpo: Sus piernas temblorosas, el ardor en su ano y el semen mezclado con sus propios fluidos aún escurriendo. Las marcas de los dedos del alfa en sus caderas, sus pezones hinchados por el roce constante, los rastros rojizos y mordidas regadas por toda su piel ... cada cosa que tenía en el espejo le hizo memorar y su cabeza se llenaba de esas imágenes, repitiendose una y otra vez

Y, finalmente, su mirada quedó fija en aquella marca que ahora lucía en su cuello: grabó los dientes del alfa clavándose allí, una y otra vez: rompiendo su piel y bebiendo su sangre. Sus ojos solo vieron el rojo; el rojo de su sangre en los labios y barbilla del alfa, el rojo escurriendo desde el lazo envenenado para manchar su cuello y las sábanas impregnadas de sudor que envolvían su cuerpo. El rojo que nacía en sus entrañas y corría por sus piernas al ser invadido por primera vez. 

Y el rojo explotó. 

Sus piernas flaquearon y su espalda apoyada en el corte de mármol se deslizó hasta quedar sentado en el suelo frío. Su cabeza quedó resguardada entre sus rodillas flectadas mientras sus dedos se enterraban en su cabello y el llanto contenido explotaba como si intentara derribar una represa: potente y honesto, doloroso y rabioso. 

En ese momento odió su naturaleza, su debilidad, su impotencia. Maldijo ser omega y no beta, como todos en su familia. 

No supo cuánto tiempo pasó en esa misma posición, sumergido en su miseria y envuelto por la tristeza y un pecado de otros sentimientos que no lograba nombrar. Tan solo el aroma potente de alfa enojado fue capaz de sacarlo de su ensimismamiento. Tembló sin atreverse a mirarlo y soltó un jadeo de terror. Las imágenes corrieron de prisa frente a sus ojos cerrados y tuvieron miedo que todo lo que volviera a sufrir. 

¿Qué se supone que significa esto? —Escuchó preguntar al alfa, su voz sonó seca y amenazante tras la aparente calma que tenía en su tono de voz—. Mírame —le ordenó usando esa voz que lo doblegó.

Yuuri obedeció, sin opción a negarse, identificado su rostro y seleccionado avergonzado las huellas de sus lágrimas y el daño marcado en sus ojos. Alzó la mirada y sus ojos castaños se encontraron con los ojos azules del alfa, azules, claros: ojos de hombre. No esos ennegrecidos y sedientos que lo miraron sin verlo.

El enlace comenzó a filtrar recuerdos y emociones, como una desordenada avenida de dos vías donde los automóviles avanzaban a veces u otras veces se estancaban, colisionaban, retrocedía. Hubo un momento en que Yuuri no pudo diferenciar sus propios sentimientos de los ajenos en una madeja confusa de hilos enredados.

El alfa cayó de rodillas, y pronto solo hubo un sentimiento invadiendo a Yuuri: Culpa. 

Yuuri miró al alfa deshecho en el suelo, consideró el mismo ardor que él cuando su garganta se vio invadida por un reflujo ácido que lo hizo vomitar un hilo delgado de transparente amargura. Y Yuuri se maldijo porque, pese al rechazo que le provocaba mirarlo, al asco que aún tenía problemas sobre su piel, su omega le decía que ese alfa era suyo y que debía consolarlo.

—Perdón —escuchó la voz del alfa como si fuera un murmullo dolorido—, perdón, perdón ...

  
  
  


[...]

  
  
  


Las manos de Víctor temblaban mientras buscaba ropa en su armario, sus ojos enrojecidos y sus labios apretados en una delgada línea, eran los únicos signos visibles del llanto que hicieron solo unos momentos que habían podido contener. Se colocó un pantalón holgado y una polera negra, luego escogió una tenida similar y caminó hacia el baño. Yuuri seguía en el sueño, en el mismo lugar.

—Por favor, ponte esto en voz baja y sin atreverse a dirigir la mirada, extendiendo la ropa hacia Yuuri.

—Tiene tu aroma —respondió Yuuri haciendo una mueca de disgusto.

—Lo siento, pero es lo único que puedo ofrecerte en este momento. 

Yuuri perdió la ropa de mala gana y Víctor salió del baño, tuvo un pesado nudo en el estómago al ver el desastre en su cama y en el cuarto. No tenía recuerdos propios, ese lugar siempre era seguro para dejar a su alfa en completa libertad y dejaba que su conciencia se apagara por completo para satisfacer su celo sin reserva. Pero ahora, debido al lazo, tenía imágenes de sí mismo forzando a Yuuri, lo que escuchamos sus súplicas en medio de retenciones de memoria y saber que antes no podía escucharlas, que no lograron llegar a él. 

Se cubrió el rostro con las manos, el deseo de dejar de ver esos recuerdos ajenos lo hizo sentir miserable. Y, por primera vez, odiaba la naturaleza que lo obligaba a convertirse en un animal en celo.

—E-estoy listo dejó Yuuri saliendo del baño. 

Víctor lo miró; vestido con ropas que le quedaban grande, abrazándose a sí mismo y con la cabeza inclinada, mirando hacia el suelo. Su parte más primitiva, el alfa que ahora descansaba, la satisfacción de ver al omega que había marcado vistiendo su ropa. Pero su parte consciente le repetía que eso estaba mal, que ese omega no era suyo y que tenía que encontrar la manera de resarcir, aunque sea mínimamente, lo que le obligaba a vivir.

—Salgamos ya de aquí. 

  
  
  


[...]

  
  
  


—Cálmese, Hiroko —pidió Iván mientras le entregaba un vaso con azúcar a la mujer. Ella se sintió sentada en una banca de madera tapizada, en el recibidor, había llegado poco con vivas muestras de latas en su rostro y los ojos enrojecidos de tanto llorar—. Víctor debe estar por despertar, siempre duerme alrededor de diez horas después de que su celo termina. 

El celo de Víctor duraba entre veinticuatro y treinta horas, luego de las cuales quedaba exhausto, dormía alrededor de diez horas y en seguida pedía mucha agua y comida para reponerse. Iván miró su reloj, posiblemente estaba despertando ya. 

—Yuuri nunca había desaparecido de este modo —hipó Hiroko apretando el vaso con agua entre sus manos—, y en la policía habían dicho que probablemente había ido a divertir con un alfa —sollozó—. Mi hijo no es así, él no se iría sin avisar. —Dos lágrimas resbalaron por sus mejillas.  —Policías inservibles, si van a juzgar antes de investigar mejor que trapearan baños.    
  


—Toshiya está visitando hospitales y Mari ha ido a imprimir fotografías para repartir… —su voz sonaba monótona, más baja de lo habitual—, Vicchan podrá ayudarnos, ¿verdad?

—Por supuesto, Hiroko, él nunca se negaría a ayudarla. La conoce desde que tenía ocho años y la respeta mucho —afirmó—. Con sus influencias la policía ya no podrás decirle tonterías.

Iván trataba de sonar tranquilo, para calmar a Hiroko, pero la verdad es que se sentía inquieto, desde que supo que su hijo desapareció después de haberla visitado, el mismo día en que Víctor comenzó su celo, un mal presentimiento se había asentado en su pecho. 

—Tiene razón —dijo ella limpiando su rostro—. Estoy siendo demasiado pesimista —intentó sonreír. 

Hiroko bebió su vaso de agua, pero antes de terminarlo vio el rostro desencajado de Iván, siguió su mirada y la alta escalera entró en su campo de visión. Víctor bajaba la escalera con un semblante sombrío, el alfa que siempre mantenía la frente en alto bajaba mirando el suelo mientras su pelo color plata cubría su rostro. Y tras él…

—¡Mamá! 

El grito de Yuuri rompió el tenso silencio que se había instalado, generando una atmósfera densa y pesada. 

El omega corrió el último trecho de las escaleras sin importar el dolor que tenía en su cuerpo, quería llegar a los brazos de Hiroko, sintió el calor del cuerpo de su madre, necesitó volver a sentirse un niño protegido en el regazo de quien lo amaba incondicionalmente. 

Hiroko abrió sus brazos y lo recibió en un abrazo tan fuerte que hizo tambalear para luego dejar caer el suelo: ella sentada, él aferrado a su regazo, temblando mientras las lágrimas brotaban. Hiroko acarició el cabello negro de su hijo con un nudo perforando su garganta debido al filo de la angustia que comenzó a aguijonear con fuerza, sus dedos bajaron en una lenta y afectuosa caricia hasta frenar de golpe en la base de su cuello y palpar aquella herida fresca que recién comenzaba a cicatrizar.

Hiroko explicó la mirada buscando una explicación, pero los ojos de Víctor eran esquivos.

—Vicchan ¿qué ...?

—Hiroko, yo… lo siento tanto —murmuró dejándose caer junto a ellos.

No fue tu culpa dejado Yuuri saliendo del escondite en los brazos de su madre. Odiándose un poco por justificar al alfa, pero incapaz de ignorar toda la culpa, remordimiento y dolor que él le transmitió a través del lazo—. Estabas en celo y… fue otro el que me arrojó a tu habitación.

El tono de voz de Yuuri se oscureció al recordar a Pavel y el odio corrió sin barreras, tal vez porque el lazo le instaba a culpar a otra persona por lo sucedido, probablemente porque era cierto que el principal instigador de su desgracia era ese beta que consideró un amigo. Y el odio, tan puro y honesto, golpeó con fuerza a Víctor, haciendo que incluso su alfa se agitara con fuerza. 

Víctor al fin dejó de ocultar su mirada y miró fijamente los ojos de Yuuri.

—Iván, ¿dónde está Pavel?

—En la cocina, hace poco llegó de hacer las compras de la semana —respondió el hombre, incómodo con la situación. 

—Que los guardias lo mantengan vigilado —ordenó. 

Iván asintió y fue rápidamente a cumplir el mandato de Víctor. Cuando sus pasos dejaron de ser audibles, el alfa volvió a hablar:

¿Qué quieres que haga con él? —Preguntó. Y Yuuri pudo ver en sus transparentes ojos azul cielo que estaba dispuesto a hacer cualquier cosa que él le pidiera. 

  
  


[...]

  
  


Seung-gil Lee era uno de los mejores abogados del país, acceder a sus servicios no era algo sencillo y la mayoría de los casos que llegaban a su bufete de abogados eran atendidos por el equipo que trabajaba para él. Todos excelentes profesionales cuyos logros los precedían, siendo reconocidos como los mejores abogados del país. Llegar a formar parte de ese gran equipo era el sueño de cualquier estudiante de leyes. 

Víctor Nikiforov se asesoraba con ellos en todos los temas referentes a sus empresas, al tratarse de temas relativamente sencillos y burocráticos, Lee nunca los atendió personalmente, pero cuando Nikiforov lo contactó con carácter de urgente no pudo negarse a atenderlo esa misma tarde. Después de todo, era uno de los principales clientes del bufete y le causó curiosidad que quisiera verlo a él, Víctor nunca había tenido problema en ser atendido por otro de sus abogados, a diferencia de algunos tipos ricos que creían que el dinero bastaba para tenerlo a él en persona aunque el requerimiento fuera una nimiedad. Algo le dijo que valdría la pena escucharlo.

Lee solo tomaba aquellos casos extremadamente complejos, sus favoritos eran esos en la que la ley no era clara y podía interpretarse de muchas maneras: llevar al jurado a ver las cosas bajo la perspectiva que él presentaba era un desafío que siempre estaba dispuesto a aceptar. O aquellos casos donde tenía la posibilidad de sentar precedente. Como el que Víctor Nikiforov le estaba presentando.   
  
La oficina de Seung-gil Lee era mucho más austera de lo que podría esperarse al tratarse de un abogado tan cotizado y difícil de contratar; solo un gran escritorio color caoba y los ventanales que dejaban entrar la luz natural llamaban la atención.

—Es un caso complejo, señor Nikiforov analizó luego de escucharlo con atención. Lo miré detenidamente y luego puse sus ojos en Yuuri. El omega estaba algo más retirado, vestido con ropa holgada y que cubría gran parte de su cuerpo, incluso la marca—. Si representa al señor Katsuki en una denuncia por violación, el director imputado será usted. Las leyes exculpan al alfa en caso de encontrarse en celo, sobre todo si puede demostrar que no tenía la intención consciente de atacar a un omega, algo que puede ser sencillo al encontrarse en su habitación, pero aún así sería un proceso largo y engorroso , su imagen estaría en el ojo público. 

No me importa si mi imagen se daña o si tengo que pasar por un proceso judicial —respondió con seguridad—. Lo único que me importa es que Pavel Sokolov termine tras las rejas. 

—Llegar a Sokolov será un proceso lento si planteamos el juicio de este modo —reflexiónó acariciando su barbilla—, y no podría ser el resultado. 

¿Entonces Entonces ...? —Yuuri intentó alzando su mirada, con temor de oír que la justicia no haría nada para restar en algo la culpa que cometió: por ser tan crédulo, por confiar en quien no se lo merecía, incluso por ser omega. 

—Levantaré una denuncia contra Pavel Sokolov por violación contra ambos —resolvió con seguridad.

—Pero yo forcé a un Yuuri ... yo ... —la voz de Víctor sonó pequeña y finalmente se perdió en un murmullo silencioso.

¿Usó deseaba mantener relaciones sexuales con Yuuri Katsuki? —Preguntó Lee alzando su voz, sin quitar la expresión estoica de su rostro.

No —respondió Víctor—, yo ni siquiera lo conocía.

—Es más —siguió Lee en su argumentación—, usted mantiene un contrato con una agencia de omegas de compañía que se dedican a satisfacer alfas en celo. Usted quería a uno de sus omegas para compartir su celo, no a Yuuri Katsuki, ni a cualquier otro omega que se pudiera cruzar en su camino. Incluso mantiene un sistema de seguridad que evita que salga de su habitación hasta que el celo haya finalizado para evitar encuentros desafortunados, ¿me equivoco?

—No se equivoca —respondió Víctor.

—Y, aunque no tenga recuerdos propios —siguió Seung—, posee los que su lazo le ha permitido ver. Dígame Víctor, ¿acaso esos recuerdos le parecen placenteros?

—¡Claro que no! —alzó la voz horrorizado—. Siento culpa… asco conmigo mismo, impotencia. 

—Nuestra legislación indica que utilizar objetos, cuentos como palos, botellas u otros similares, para forzar a otra persona, también califica como violación. Podemos alegar que Sokolov tendrá el celo para forzarlos a ambos a mantener relaciones sexuales sin su consentimiento. 

—Tratar el celo como si fuera un objeto —murmuró Yuuri.

No sé si es correcto plantearlo de ese modo —cuestionó Víctor, sintiendo que era injusto que se le tratara como víctima, en su cabeza, él era tan culpable como Sokolov por haber cedido completamente a su instinto, por no haber logrado dominar a su esparto. 

—Yo estoy de acuerdo con Yuuri. Y Víctor no supo porqué, pero sí efectivamente aliviado. 

—En ese caso necesitaré el contacto de la agencia a la que pide omegas para sus celos y también un examen médico de ambos, lo antes posible —Seung buscó entre sus cosas y entregó dos tarjetas a Víctor—. Leo de la Iglesia es un médico beta especialista en casos de violación, ha estudiado bastante las secuelas físicas y psicológicas en las personas que han pasado por esa experiencia. Es un médico respetado y serio con el que pudo trabajar previamente, una evaluación de parte suya tiene mucho peso en tribunales. 

¿Y, Guang Hong Ji? —Preguntó Víctor examinando la segunda tarjeta.

—Guang Hong Ji es un psicólogo omega que se ha especializado en el estudio del lazo alfa-omega. Su opinión es fundamental, ustedes están unidos y ese lazo, aunque haya sido forzado, los une emocional y legalmente.

Legalmente? —Preguntó Yuuri luciendo preocupado.

—El alfa puede reclamar de manera legal al omega que ha marcado, en ese caso se produce un  _ “matrimonio de hecho”. _

El rostro de Yuuri se desfiguró ante tal perspectiva y el miedo golpeó con fuerza a Víctor a través del lazo.

—¡No haré eso! —Exclamó buscando tranquilizar a Yuuri, aunque su propio alfa se preguntó ofendido y el omega de Yuuri rechazado. 

Ambos se sentían frustrados ante toda esa mezcla de sentimientos contradictorios. No podrían evitar que sus aromas se volvieran agrios; no necesariamente comprende a sí mismos.

Seung, que era un alfa de muy buen olfato respingó la nariz.

—Creo que les urge ver a Guang Hong Ji.

  
  
  


[...]

  
  
  


—Mañana seremos atendidos por Leo de la Iglesia y Guang Hong Ji confirmará Víctor—, mi secretaría acaba de confirmarlo.

—Okey —contestó Yuuri sin mirarlo.

Ambos iban en el automóvil de Víctor, sentados en el asiento trasero mientras Ivan los observaba preocupado por el espejo retrovisor, cada uno estaba pegado a su esquina junto a la ventana, lo más alejados posible.

—Pasaré a recogerte a las once de la mañana.

-All Right.

El camino a la casa de la familia Katsuki fue silencioso, ya ambos les pareció más largo de lo que realmente fue. Cuando Ivan estacionó fuera de la modesta y hermosa casa, Víctor admiró el jardín lleno de lirios y jazmines, el alfa recordó que cuando era adolescente Hiroko le contó que esas eran sus flores favoritas, por eso escogió Yuuri y Mari como los nombres de sus hijos . 

—Hasta mañana había sufrido Yuuri interrumpiendo sus recuerdos, Ivan había abierto la puerta del omega.

—Hasta mañana, Yuuri —respondió Víctor con una sonrisa triste.

Yuuri salió del automóvil y Víctor lo perdió hasta que desapareció de su vista.

—Podemos irnos, Iván.

  
  
  


[...]

  
  
  


Leo de la Iglesia hizo un exhaustivo examen médico cada uno de ellos por separado, el examen físico fue duro para Yuuri, quien tuvo que dejar que el médico revisara su cuerpo, aunque él fue diligente y cuidadoso, especialmente con sus partes íntimas. 

Para finalizar, y luego de haber tomado diversas muestras, los reunió en su oficina y les hizo una serie de preguntas sobre lo sucedido. Escuchó atentamente y luego dejó:

—Durante el celo alfa —comenzó—, el aumento de testosterona, a niveles impensables para un hombre beta u omega, aumenta la libido hasta el punto de provocar la secreción descontrolada de otra hormona, exclusiva de los alfas. Esta hormona provoca la pérdida de consciencia sobre lo que ocurre. Al principio, el alfa tiene la capacidad de bloquear el avance de la hormona por el tiempo suficiente para llegar a un lugar seguro, aunque esto provoca malestares como fiebre, temblores, dificultad para respirar y hablar —detalló—. Sin embargo, una vez que el bloqueo desaparece, es imposible recobrar la consciencia hasta que el celo haya acabado. El alfa interno, animal y primitivo es liberado. 

—Mi habitación siempre fue mi lugar seguro, una vez allí podía dejar de sufrir por contener a mi alfa, tenía la convicción de que vendría un omega dispuesto a compartir mi celo al que después le agradecería por su compañía. Nunca pensé que ... 

—Suscribo la opinión de su abogado —el médico retomó la palabra—, en mi informe detallado con mayor precisión lo que les comentó, pero mi punto de vista es el celo fue utilizado por un tercero para obligarlos a mantener relaciones sexuales. 

Ambos se sentían aliviados al escuchar eso, aunque aún sus sentimientos eran demasiado confusos para saber qué sentían el uno por el otro, había muchas emociones fluyendo a través del lazo, no estaban acostumbrados a sentir todo eso ya veces confundían los sentimientos propios con los ajenos . 

—Hay algo importante que debemos discutir, Leo de la Iglesia—, algo que los involucra a ambos, pero en mayor medida al señor Katsuki. 

Yuuri logró los ojos, ansioso, temiendo lo que pudo escuchar.

—Es… es prácticamente imposible que un alfa en celo no embarazada al omega con el que estuvo, a menos de que el omega esté tomando anticonceptivos. 

—Yo ... yo nunca había ... yo no había necesitado ... —la voz de Yuuri desapareció, pero el pánico y el rechazo a la posibilidad de tener un hijo producto de la violencia que sufrió llegó fuerte y claro a través del lazo. 

¿Se puede hacer algo para evitarlo? —Preguntó Víctor. 

—Sí, podemos dar un medicamento que evite la implantación en caso de haber fecundación, tiene que ser dentro de las próximas horas para que de resultado. 

—Yuuri tuvo Víctor, se puso de pie y se acercó al asiento de Yuuri, se puso en cuclillas y se atrevió a tomar sus manos por primera vez después de lo ocurrido—, tranquilo, no tendrá un bebé si no es lo que quieres . 

—Tomaré el medicamento —susurró Yuuri mirando los ojos del alfa. Víctor se dio cuenta que las manos de Yuuri estaban frías, se vieron y buscó sus guantes en el bolsillo de su abrigo. Regresó y se los puso a Yuuri sin que él opusiera resistencia. No eran necesarias las palabras. 

  
  


[...]

  
  
  


En la misma clínica se encontró la consulta de Guang Hong Ji, quien atendió ese mismo día por la tarde, Guang era una omega de apariencia dulce que hizo sentir cómodo a Yuuri con su aroma agradable y su sonrisa amable. Los escuchó atentamente y luego dejó:

—Lo primero que tienen que hacer es decidir qué es lo que quieren hacer con el lazo: mantenerlo o romperlo. En caso de mantenerlo, poco a poco se acostumbrará al flujo de información que fluye a través de él, comenzando a diferenciar lo propio de lo ajeno incluso cuando tengan sentimientos muy parecidos y también pueden filtrar algunas de las cosas que envían a través de él - específicamente—. En caso contrario, será una experiencia dura, especialmente para Yuuri, pero posible. 

Víctor miró a Yuuri, quien sintió los ojos azules puestos en él devolvió la mirada. Yuuri siempre había escuchado que un omega con el lazo roto moriría de pena al sentirse rechazado, que el lazo era sagrado y tenían que preservarse. La mirada de Víctor parecía decirle que estaba dispuesto a ahorrarle el sufrimiento, y el omega podría sentir esa cálida sinceridad a través del lazo. Pero Yuuri no deseaba quedarse atrapado en un enlace que se produjo a la fuerza, no era justo para él, ni para Víctor, experimentar sentimientos que ni siquiera eran reales, que solo aparecieron allí producto de una marca no deseada. 

—Quiero romper el lazo —contestó Yuuri luciendo sereno con su decisión. 

—Respeto su decisión —apoyó Víctor.

—Como les dije será un proceso difícil, ambos requerirán apoyo psicológico y farmacológico. El estrés y la ansiedad que provoca el rompimiento del lazo puede desencadenar un trastorno ansioso-depresivo que de no ser adecuadamente tratado puede desembocar en algo más grave, como una depresión mayor e incluso intentos de suicidio. 

—Eso no suena alentador —comentó Víctor.

—Por eso tenemos que ser cuidadosos y mantener los riesgos mínimos —contestó Guang Hong—. Hay dos maneras de romper el lazo; la rápida y la lenta. La rápida se produce por decisión del alfa, quien rechaza el lazo o marca a otro omega provoca el quiebre. No se los recomiendo. Es un método rápido, pero en muchos casos fatales para el omega, quien se siente rechazado de tal forma desarrolla rápidamente una depresión difícil de tratar, un alto porcentaje de omegas mueren de inanición o se suicidan cuando el lazo se rompe de esta manera.

¿Y la lenta? —Preguntó Víctor después de haber decidido en su combustible interno que podría tener una cosa como la descrita por el psicólogo. 

—La manera lenta se produce por desgaste —explicó Guang—, para que suceda ambos deben estar físicamente distanciados. Lo mejor sería que uno de los dos saliera de la ciudad, o del país, la distancia física hará que el lazo se debilite al punto de romperse, como el proceso es lento, los síntomas se presentan de manera progresiva y es posible contrarrestarlos con medicamentos y terapia. Aún así, la ansiedad que provoca esta lejanía existe y ambos sienten el anhelo de verso para restablecer el lazo antes de que se rompa por completo. 

—¿Cuánto tiempo toma que el lazo se rompa de este modo? —Preguntó Yuuri.

—Alrededor de un año, siempre y cuando la distancia sea constante. 

  
  
  


[...]

  
  
  


Víctor y Yuuri estaban sentados frente a frente en una céntrica cafetería. En la mesa que los separaba descansaban dos tazas de café recién servidas y un pastel de chocolate. Yuuri tenía la mirada fija en el vapor que escapaba de la taza y Víctor miraba a través del ventanal, la avenida lucía fría, las nubes cubrían el cielo y las personas caminaban apresuradas. 

—Hace un tiempo se abrió la posibilidad de expandir mi empresa a Canadá —comentó Víctor—, Yuri Plisetsky, mi mano derecha, se iba a encargar del negocio allá, pero ... podría irme yo, después del juicio. 

—Creo que debería irme yo —contestó Yuuri—, después de todo es mi deseo romper el lazo.

No es necesario, yo ...

—Además, no quiero permanecer en Rusia, no después del juicio.

—Entiendo, ¿dónde te gustaría ir?

—Japón —respondió Yuuri sin dudarlo—, es el país de mis padres y allí vive mi tía Minako. Puedo vivir con ella.

—Yuuri, ¿cuál es tu sueño?

¿Mi sueño?

—En una ocasión tu madre dijo que deseabas estudiar cocina, pero este año decidiste estudiar otras materias por tu cuenta, ¿verdad? 

—Una buena escuela de cocina es muy cara, por eso estaba pensando en otras posibilidades, que me permitieran entrar a una institución pública. 

¿Sigues anhelando estudiar cocina?

-Si. 

—La gastronomía japonesa es muy variada Víctor revolviendo su café y mirando a Yuuri por primera vez desde que se sentó allí—, creo que podrías buscar una escuela de cocina para matricularte en el próximo semestre —Yuuri alzó sus ojos con el ceño arrugado , entendiendo a lo que Víctor se refería y negando con la cabeza—. Por favor, Yuuri, permíteme al menos hacer esto por ti.

No es necesario.

—Para mí lo es.

—¡Pero yo no quiero nada de ti!  La cafetería quedó en silencio luego del grito de Yuuri, las otras personas que se encontraban allí miraron a la pareja y murmuraron entre ellos.    
  


—Lo siento problemático Yuuri apretando sus manos, su ansiedad crecía al sentirse el centro de atención—, debo irme —resolvió poniéndose de pie.

—Te llevo.

No es necesario.

Yuuri salió rápidamente del lugar, conteniendo las lágrimas y la rabia que sentía, la tristeza profunda menguaba un poco cuando estaba cerca de Víctor, pero a la vez el rechazo que el alfa le provocaba lo hacía sentir confundido. A veces quería sentir rabia contra él, pero a la vez sentía que era absurdo y terminaba justificando su actuar.    
  
Víctor se quedó sentado en el mismo sitio, mirando ambas tazas llenas y el pastel sin probar. Y, también sobre la mesa, el par de guantes que antes había puesto en las manos de Yuuri. 

  
  
  


[...]

  
  
  


La noticia filtrada de que un alfa había denunciado una violación se expandió rápidamente, generando diversas reacciones en el ámbito público. Desde quienes se burlaban, hasta quienes respondían enojados contra estas burlas, argumentando que debido a los estereotipos quizá muchos alfas preferían callar este tipo de situaciones: 'Si para un omega o una mujer beta romper el silencio es difícil, imagínense cómo debe serlo para un alfa, si se espera de ellos que sean agresivos e infalibles', comentaban.

El juicio suscitó expectativas en la opinión pública, la gente, ya sea por morbo o por un interés empático, quería enterarse de los detalles que llevaban a un alfa a realizar tal denuncia. Al enterarse que el alfa en cuestión era Víctor Nikiforov, un bien conocido y carismático empresario, la prensa estalló, al confirmar que era una denuncia conjunta y que el otro implicado era un omega las reacciones denotaron confusión.

El día que el juicio inició, gran cantidad de periodistas se apostaron en la entrada del tribunal. Víctor y Yuuri se negaron a realizar declaraciones y los guardias de seguridad de Nikiforov los protegieron para que pudieran ingresar sin mayores complicaciones, aún así, la imagen de Yuuri había sido capturada y antes de iniciar el juicio ya había quienes comenzaban a averiguar su identidad.

El nerviosismo se hizo patente en alfa y omega mientras el tic toc imaginario avanzaba lentamente. 

—El juez que presidió la sesión se llama Yakov Feltsman —informó Seung a sus clientes—, es un alfa de gran reputación, ya tuvo el placer de encontrarme con él en juicios anteriores y puedo dar fe de su imparcialidad e intachable.

—Eso me tranquiliza —contestó Víctor. 

—Ustedes, al ser los demandantes, serán los primeros en subir al estrado. Serán interrogados por mí y posteriormente por Celestino Cialdini, el abogado del acusado. 

Ambos asintieron, después hubo un silencio tenso mientras esperaban el momento de entrar al salón donde se realizó el juicio. 

A las once en punto las puertas se abrieron.

  
  
  


[...]

  
  
  


Yuuri fue el primero en subir al estrado, al levantar su rostro y ver a la gente congregada allí, muchos periodistas y otras personas atraídas por el morbo, comenzó a sentir que la respiración le fallaba, la faltaba el aire y los problemas mareados, comenzó a sudar frío y no escuchó la pregunta que Seung-gil Lee le hizo. 

Hubo silencio cuando no contestó la pregunta y su ansiedad aumento, intentaba respirar, pero no pudo, el silencio era aplastante. Hasta que lo preocupado. Su mirada inmediatamente se perdió a los ojos azules que miraban fijamente y agradeció toda la tranquilidad y confianza que intenta enviar. Respiró

¿Quizás podría repetir la pregunta? —Pidió mirando ahora a su abogado—, estoy un poco nervioso, lo siento.

No se preocupe señor Katsuki, es absolutamente normal —respondió Seung-gil Lee—. Le pedí que me relatara los hechos desde que fue a visitar a su madre en la casa de Víctor Nikiforov. 

Yuuri volvió a mirar al frente, pero esta vez se dedicó a mirar a las personas que lo apoyaban, su familia. Y evitó mirar a Pavel Sokolov, que estaba junto a su abogado a pocos metros de él.

—Yo, acostumbraba visitar a mi madre para ayudarla a preparar la comida, quiero estudiar cocina y así podría aprender sus recetas. 

—¿Conocía al señor Nikiforov?

No, yo siempre me marchaba antes de que él llegara.

¿No quería conocerlo?

—Siempre fue algo tímido y me dio vergüenza que supiera que iba a cocinar sin su permiso.

—Entiendo, siga con su relato, por favor. 

—Iba a casa cuando Pavel Sokolov me abordó en la salida trasera. Él y yo nos conocemos desde hace tiempo y nos hicimos muy cercanos, yo confiaba en él, era mi amigo ... lo quería —la voz de Yuuri flaqueó—. No desconfié de él cuando pedí que lo acompañara mientras charlabamos. 

La voz de Yuuri se apagó a medida que llega a sus recuerdos.

—Señor Katsuki, sé que es difícil revivir un hecho traumático como el que vivió con éxito Seung—, sin embargo, ambos sabemos que es necesario.

—Hablábamos sobre cosas sin importancia mientras lo acompañaba al segundo piso. Estaba distraído y… me di cuenta demasiado tarde que estaba afuera de la habitación de un alfa en celo. Traté de alejarme, pero Pavel no me dejó, me sostuvo con fuerza, abrió la puerta y me empujó. Víctor, él ya no era Víctor, era solo el alfa en celo.

¿Obligó a mantener relaciones sexuales?

-Si. 

Dos finas lágrimas corrieron por las mejillas de Yuuri. 

¿Qué queremos al finalizar el celo?

—Él se durmió, al principio yo no me atrevía a moverme por miedo a despertarlo. Pasé la noche prácticamente en vela, por la mañana me atreví a salir de la cama y me encerré en el baño.

—Si tenía miedo, ¿por qué no salió de la habitación?

—Porque Víctor usa un sistema de seguridad para evitar salir estando en celo. Las puertas quedan cerradas y solo pueden abrirse con un código de tres dígitos que no conocía. 

¿Qué quería cuando el señor Nikiforov despertó?

—Me encontré en el baño, al principio vio la marca en mi cuello y se molestó, pero cuando se dio cuenta de que no era un omega de compañía, sentí su desesperación y su culpa fluyendo a través del lazo.

—Usted fue forzado sexualmente por el señor Nikiforov, sin embargo, accedió a hacer esta denuncia de manera conjunta, puede explicarle a los señores y señoras aquí presentes las razones.

—Mamá siempre me habló de Víctor, ella lo conoció cuando era un niño. Su madre había muerto y mamá se encariñó con él. Siempre me dijo que era una buena persona —dijo Yuuri—, y ahora puedo sentir eso a través del lazo. Creo que si él hubiese estado consciente de lo que hacía se habría detenido. Él no quería tener relaciones sexuales conmigo, él había pedido que trajeran un omega de compañía: Pavel Sokolov pasó sobre la voluntad de ambos al encerrarnos juntos aprovechándose del celo de Víctor Nikiforov —afirmó con fuerza y convicción.

Los murmullos en la corte no se hicieron esperar. Todo lo que pasaba no tardaba en filtrarse a través de dispositivos móviles. Las redes sociales hicieron eco de las palabras de Yuuri y los medios digitales publicaron los primeros textos sobre el juicio:

  
  


_ 'Pavel Sokolov pasó sobre la voluntad de ambos al encerrarnos juntos aprovechándose del celo de Víctor Nikiforov', fue la respuesta de Yuuri Katsuki ante el interrogante que nos veníamos haciendo desde que se filtró que alfa y omega ha sido una denuncia por directamente.  _

  
  


**@Pakharo:** Tiene sentido, si el hombre estaba en celo y encerrado, nadie tenía derecho a un medidor en su cuarto a un omega que no quería. 

**@RusskiyChelovek:** Pues yo no creo que el alfa haya tenido mucho, si ya sabemos que en el celo se cogen cualquier cosa. 

**@Kristian:** Estoy de acuerdo con  **@RusskiyChelovek,** Víctor Nikiforov no lo pasó nada mal, estoy manipulando al tonto omega para que no lo culpe de la muerte.

**@solntse:** ¡Violame a mí Víctor Nikiforov!

**@Pakharo:** Eres un imbécil  **@solntse**

**@solovok:** Pues yo digo que el omega tampoco lo pasó mal, ya sabemos cómo se pondrá con un alfa en celo, son peores que animales. 

**@Zvezda:** ¿Por qué no desapareces  **@solovok** ? Nos harías un gran favor.

**@sovremennaya_omega:** Este es un tema serio, todos los días ocurrieron violaciones a omegas en nuestro país.

**@Zvezda:** Todavía tenemos que escuchar a Víctor Nikiforov, antes de asumir que la situación no le ha afectado. 

  
  


Celestino Cialdini se encontró de pie frente al estrado. Observen al omega por un largo momento, provocando que Yuuri comenzara a sentirse amenazado por aquella mirada escrutadora. 

—Nos ha dicho que visitaba regularmente a su madre, pero que aún así no conocía al señor Nikiforov, ¿correcto?

—Así es, solo visitaba a mi madre cuando él no estaba estaba presente.

—Nos ha dicho también su madre trabaja para los Nikiforov desde hace muchos años, desde que Víctor Nikiforov era un niño, aún así, ¿insiste en que nunca lo conoció?

—Tal vez lo vi siendo niño, mamá a veces nos llevó cuando no tenía quien nos cuidara —reconoció Yuuri—, pero era un niño muy tímido, posiblemente preferiría esconderme tras la falda de mamá en lugar de ir a jugar con él. 

—Sí, nos ha dicho antes que es un omega muy tímido. Tan tímido que se deja guiar por un empleado del señor Nikiforov hasta la habitación donde él pasaba su celo de manera provocadora y esbozando una sonrisa irónica. 

—Yo confiaba en Pavel, él ...

—Y no se dio cuenta de que había un alfa en celo —interrumpió—, sabíamos que el aroma de un alfa en celo es bastante fuerte. Incluso los betas podemos sentirlo. 

—La casa es muy grande —se acababa de decir Yuuri frunciendo el entrecejo—, a la cocina no llegó su aroma.

¿Y luego?

—Estaba distraído, no sé, no sentí nada hasta que era demasiado tarde. 

—Que omega con tan mal olfato —se burló. 

—Había un rastro —reconoció Yuuri—, pero no lo identifiqué como el aroma del celo de un alfa. No era potente y agresivo, era primaveral, como mangos y flores. No se supone que un alfa huela así, menos en su celo. 

¿Y cómo se comportó Víctor Nikiforov una vez que estuvo encerrado con usted? —Preguntó Cialdini—, porque según leí en su informe médico, usted no presenta grandes muestras de violencia.

—Fui violado, ¿eso es poca violencia?

—Jamás diría que una violación no es violenta, pero hemos revisado informes de omegas violados por alfas en celo en los que incluso han estado a punto de morir —informó mostrándose afectado—. Cuando un alfa está en celo usa cualquier método para someter al omega, puede golpearlo hasta dejarlo inconsciente, romperle algunos huesos o matarlo. Por lo que vi en el informe del doctor de la Iglesia usted no presenta heridas, además de un par de marcas normales para una relación sexual fuerte y la marca en su cuello. 

No fui golpeado con éxito Yuuri—, él ... él me inmovilizó y ... 

—Y usted no tiene opuso resistencia.

—Estaba aterrado y no podía moverme, sus brazos me sujetaban con fuerza y yo ... no podía salir de allí, le rogué que me dejara, pero él no podía escucharme y yo solo podía ver sus ojos oscuros y sus colmillos sobresalir de su boca. —Los ojos de Yuuri parecían mirar un lugar lejano, desenfocados, volviéndose agua mientras las lagrimas corrían sin control—. No podría respirar bien ...

—Y se entregó.

No, no me entregué —respondió volviendo en sí, con molestia.

No se resistió.

—¡Tenía miedo! —Gritó—. ¿Ha estado en una situación de la que no hay escapatoria? ¡Sabía que hiciera lo que hiciera no podría salir de allí y eso me paralizó! 

—Entiendo, pero debe comprender que es difícil calificar lo sucedido como violación si no hay muestras físicas de resistencia.

—Entonces para que se haga justicia, además de ser un omega violado, ¿qué que ser un omega medio muerto?

  
  


_ 'Además de ser un omega violado, ¿qué necesita ser un omega medio muerto?', Fue la pregunta de Yuuri Katsuki al ser cuestionado por Celestino Cialdini, abogado defensor de Pavel Sokolov. Cialdini puso en duda la versión del omega, cuestionando en primer lugar que no había notado el aroma de alfa en celo y luego por su nula resistencia frente a Víctor Nikiforov.  _

  
  


**@solovok:** No le creo nada. Es un omega ambicioso que vio la oportunidad de enlazarse con un alfa del alcalde rango y se metió en su cama.

**@RusskiyChelovek:** Creo que  **@solovok** lleva razón, al final el idiota es Nikiforov que cree las lágrimas de cocodrilo. 

**@Pakharo:** Pero que vergüenza de comentarios  **#yotecreo**

**@Solovey:** Yo fui violada, y no por un alfa en celo, por un chico beta que se aprovechó de mi estado de ebriedad. Cuando denuncié no me hicieron caso porque no me resistí. Claro, yo no debo beber, pero él sí puede usar mi cuerpo sin mi consentimiento  **#yotecreo**

  
  
  


[...]

  
  
  


Víctor Nikiforov se acomodó en el estrado, lucía serio y tranquilo enfundado en su trayectoria gris y con su largo abrigo azul marino sobrepuesto en sus hombros. 

—Señor Nikiforov —comenzó Seung—, podría relatarnos los acontecimientos de ese día, de acuerdo a su perspectiva. 

—Estaba en mi oficina cuando comencé a sentir los síntomas del celo —relató Víctor mirando siempre al frente—, tardé en darme cuenta porque no tenía lo previsto. Se adelantó casi un mes completo. 

—¿Es común que su celo se adelante?

—No, pero ha ocurrido un par de ocasiones —contestó—, mi médico de cabecera me ha dicho que puede deberse a situaciones de estrés, mi trabajo es muy demandante. 

—Cuando se dio cuenta de que eran los síntomas del celo, ¿qué hizo?

—Salí inmediatamente de allí, llamé a mi chofer para que me ayudara a llegar al automóvil y luego nos dirigimos a casa. 

—¿Estuvo consciente durante todo el camino?

—Sí, suelo aguantar lo suficiente hasta llegar a mi cuarto, es doloroso resistirse al alfa en esos momentos, pero se puede.

—¿Una vez en su cuarto dejó de resistir?

—Así es —contestó desviando la vista un momento—, mi cuarto tiene un sistema de seguridad para que yo no pueda escapar cuando estoy en celo, es… o era, un lugar que consideraba seguro. 

—Usted mantiene un contrato con la agencia de omegas de compañía llamada Eros, ¿es así?

—Sí, desde que presenté mi primer celo —respondió Víctor—. En ese momento fue mi padre quien tuvo la agencia para enviarme un omega que me ayudó durante el celo.

¿Esa tarde estaba a la espera de un omega de compañía?

—Así es, mi orden era que llamaran a la agencia. Cuando el omega llegara debían llevarlo a mi habitación. Yo ... —el semblante sereno de Víctor flaqueó y la sombra de una lágrima, que rápidamente borró con el dorso de su mano, mojó sus pestañas claras—. Yo no quería convertirme en el monstruo que hoy me siento. Entiendo que fue producto de mi celo y sé perfectamente que fue otra persona que provocó que Yuuri estaba allí, pero aún así ... fui yo, fui mis manos las que ...

  
  


_ 'Yo no quería convertirme en el monstruo que hoy me siento'. Esas fueron las palabras de Víctor Nikiforov al relatar la violación a Yuuri Katsuki, pese a culpar a Pavel Sokolov de haber provocado la situación, admitir parte de la responsabilidad al haber forzado al omega. _

  
  


**@Zvezda:** Estoy en el tribunal y ver llorar a Víctor Nikiforov me partió el corazón.

**@Pakharo:** Yuuri también lloró y creo que es el principal perjudicado  **@Zvezda**

**@Zvezda:** Lo sé  **@Pakharo** , y él también me conmovió, pero creo es más impactante cuando llora un alfa. Supongo que por los mismos estereotipos. 

**@solovok:** Es un imbécil, le cree al puto omega.

**@RusskiyChelovek:** De alfa no tiene nada, tal vez por eso huele a flores, debió ser omega. 

**@solovok:** Yo me lo cogería  **@RusskiyChelovek**

**@sovremennaya_omega:** Que asco me dan, pobre de cualquier omega que esté cerca de ustedes.

  
  
  


Víctor Nikiforov bebió un poco de agua mientras esperaba las preguntas de Celestino Cialdini, el abogado lo miró como si quisiera analizarlo, pero Víctor simplemente le devolvió la mirada, ya más tranquilo. 

—Ya hemos oído el relato de lo sucedido, tanto de boca del señor Katsuki como de la suya, según la versión de ambos lo que tuvo fue una situación trágica en la que ambos terminaron teniendo relaciones sexuales sin consentimiento.

—Así fue. 

—En embargo, pese a que ninguno de los dos deseaba mantener relaciones sexuales con el otro, parecerían muy unidos. Yo esperaría que no quisieran verso, que sintieran repulsión el uno por el otro ...

—Yo no podría sentir repulsión por Yuuri, él es inocente de todo cuanto podría y también el más perjudicado. Y aunque no debería hablar en su nombre, creo que él siente al menos un poco de repulsión hacia mí, pero intenta ignorarla porque desea exculparme de lo ocurrido. Al menos eso es lo que siento a través del lazo —respondió Víctor mirando a Yuuri—, el lazo también genera otra clase de sentimientos, sentimientos confusos, contradictorios, pero que de alguna u otra manera nos une. Yo siento la necesidad de protegerlo y consolarlo, mi alfa está inquieto porque lo siento sufrir. 

¿Es por esa inquietud que hoy está aquí? —Pregunto Cialdini—, porque no veo la razón para que usted esté demandando a mi cliente si, de todos los modos, esté acostado con cualquier omega desconocido que haya cruzado su puerta. 

La mirada que Víctor le dirigió al abogado fue intensa y furiosa, tuvo que morderse la lengua para no gruñirle y respirar profundo para que su alfa se calmara.

—Yo no lo viví —dijo Víctor con un tono de voz sombrío—, mi consciencia se había apagado y no tengo recuerdos propios de lo que ocurrió mientras estaba en celo. Sin embargo, comparto un lazo con Yuuri Katsuki, un lazo que me ha permitido acceder a parte de sus memorias. —Víctor hizo una pausa, cerró los ojos y respiró—. Me veo a través de sus ojos, forzándolo, me veo convertido en un animal preso de sus instintos. Y me duele, me avergüenza, me llena de culpa. No me atrevería a pensar que mi dolor es tan grande como el de Yuuri, sin embargo, no lo subestime, porque lo que hice me persigue en pesadillas y en pensamientos recurrentes que no me abandonan.

  
  


_ 'Me veo a través de sus ojos, forzándolo, me veo convertido en un animal preso de sus instintos. Y me duele, me avergüenza, me llena de culpa '. Fueron las palabras enviadas por Víctor Nikiforov, ponemos sobre la mesa el debate: ¿es también él una víctima de violencia? _

  
  


**@Solovey:** Creo que sí lo es, yo estaba ebria cuando fui violada y tampoco tengo muchos recuerdos de ese momento, sin embargo, saber que mi cuerpo fue usado sin mi consentimiento es horrible, y el cuerpo de Víctor Nikiforov fue usado para lastimar a Yuuri Katsuki. 

**@Pakharo:** No me cabe duda de que fue utilizado, el culpable es otro, pero tampoco creo que puede modificar su dolor con el de Katsuki. 

**@Zvezda:** ¡Pero si hay abuso contra Nikiforov! 

**@Kristian:** Para un alfa el sexo es sexo, ¿qué importa con quién? Para mí que le falta testosterona, ¿no ven lo delicado que luce? 

**@RusskiyChelovek:** ¡Por eso digo que le falta para ser alfa! 

**@Kristian:** ¿Un alfa violado? Es lo más ridículo que he oído.

**@Pakharo:** Sus cerebros son el mito más grande desde los dragones. 

  
  
  


[...]

  
  
  


—Todo lo que han dicho, es falso —fue lo primero que salió de boca de Pavel Sokolov—. Yuuri Katsuki y Víctor Nikiforov mienten.

—Podría contarnos su versión de los hechos, señor Sokolov —pidió Celestino Cialdini.

—Fue Yuuri Katsuki quien me pidió que llevara a la habitación de Víctor Nikiforov.

Los murmullos en la sala no se hicieron esperar, algunos incrédulos y otros dándole la razón, como si fuera la explicación más lógica. 

—¡Orden en la sala! —Gritó Feltsman golpeando con el martillo.

Yuuri temblaba de rabia y se mordía la lengua para no gritar, la mordió tan fuerte que un delgado hilo de sangre tiñó de rojo su barbilla, pero no se dio cuenta porque la rabia era más fuerte que el dolor. Solo supo lo que había hecho cuando tenía la suave seda de un pañuelo limpiando su piel.

—Tiene mordido muy fuerte detectar Víctor mirándolo con desaprobación mientras terminaba de retirar la sangre.

—Yo no se lo pedí —afirmó Yuuri luciendo angustiado.

—Lo sé, Yuuri, confío en ti.

¿Yuuri Katsuki le pidió ir a la habitación de Víctor Nikiforov? —La voz de Cialdini se escuchó fuerte y clara.

—Sí, él me lo pidió —contestó Sokolov.

¿Por qué accedió?

—Por amor, estoy enamorado de Yuuri Katsuki.

Nuevamente los murmullos no se hicieron esperar y Yakov Feltsman tuvo que pedir orden, amenazando con desalojar la sala si no se mantenían en silencio. 

—Podría relatarnos todo desde el principio, señor Sokolov.

—Como Yuuri relato, él y yo nos hicimos cercanos debido a todo el tiempo que pasaba en la cocina junto a su madre. Poco a poco construimos una amistad que finalmente desembocó en una relación amorosa, nos hicimos novios. —Pavel esbozó una sonrisa melancólica—. Nadie supo de nuestro noviazgo, Yuuri dijo que su familia se opondría, ellos ambicionaban un alfa para Yuuri, Víctor Nikiforov era el objetivo de su familia. Nuestro noviazgo duró muy poco, yo me decepcioné de él, y él terminó confesando que compartía las ambiciones de su familia. Sin embargo, yo seguí amando y cuando dije que lo llevara a la habitación de Víctor Nikiforov no pude negarme. 

—¡Mentira! —Gritó Yuuri sin poder contenerse, poniéndose de pie mientras su cuerpo temblaba—, tú me arrojaste a la habitación de Víctor porque querías castigarme, porque pensaste que ser forzado por un alfa en celo era el castigo que me merecía por rechazarte, eres un maldito enfermo

El aire se escapaba de su cuerpo y no lograba retenerlo, experimentó que ahogaba y que aunque intentaba respirar, el oxígeno no entraba a su organismo, sus vías respiratorias se sentían inflamadas, la vista se desenfocó y la oscuridad comenzó a invadirlo.

—¡Yuuri !, ¡Yuuri! —Fue lo último que escuchó a oír antes de desmayarse. 

  
  
  


_ 'Fue Yuuri Katsuki quien me pidió que lo llevara a la habitación de Víctor Nikiforov'. Declaro Pavel Sokolov, afirmando que la decisión de cumplir con esta petición se debió al gran amor que dice sentir por el omega. Sokolov, además responsabilizó a la familia de Katsuki por ambicionar que el menor de sus hijos lograra enlazarse con Nikiforov. El omega, al sentirse señalado por Sokolov, no pudo mantener la compostura y el concurso: `` Pensaste que ser forzado por un alfa en celo era el castigo que me merecía por rechazarte, eres un maldito enfermo ''. Después de esta acalorada intervención, el juicio debió ser suspendido por un desmayo sufrido por Katsuki, fuentes informativas que se debió a una crisis de ansiedad y que en estos momentos se encuentra recuperándose en una clínica de la que no tenemos datos. _

  
  


**@solovok:** ¡El omega ha sido expuesto! Nunca le creí.

**@Pakharo:** ¡Yuuri Katsuki, eres un valiente!  **#yotecreo**

**@Zvezda:** Estuve un bronceado solo unos metros de Katsuki, realmente se vio mal, le costaba respirar. Nikiforov lo sacó en brazos y también lucía desesperado, espero que ambos estén bien  **#yotecreo**

**@Kristian:** No son más que un omega aprovechado y un alfa imbécil. 

**@RusskiyChelovek:** Hay que violar de verdad a ese omega para enseñarle su lugar.

**@Pakharo:** Me hacen perder la fe en la humanidad, la impotencia y el miedo vivir en el mismo país que las personas tan ... malas, tan faltas de la humanidad. 

**@sovremennaya_omega:** Siento tanta tristeza y rabia en estos momentos. Lo peor es que es algo a lo que estoy acostumbrada porque en cada noticia que hay sobre omegas violados o abusados aparecen estas escorias que me hacen sentir miedo de salir a la calle. 

**@Solovey:** ¡La violación no es un juego malditos descerebrados! 

**@solovok:** ¡A la cocina! 

  
  
  


[...]

  
  
  


Víctor caminaba de un lado a otro en la sala de esperas de la clínica privada a la que trasladaron a Yuuri, jugaba con sus guantes, los estiraba y apretaba. Fue así hasta que el médico que lo atendió salió para hablar con sus familiares.  Hiroko fue la primera en acercarse, Mari y Toshiya la siguieron.  Víctor no se concuerda con el derecho de acercarse y se con cierta distancia, aunque atento a lo que el médico determina.  Se sintió aliviado al saber que Yuuri estaba bien, los medicamentos tuvieron efecto y pronto podrían irse a casa.    
  


  
  
  


[...]

  
  
  


Dos días después se retomó el juicio y la dinámica fue confirmada la misma, aunque ahora fueron interrogados los testigos del caso. Cada uno de ellos fue interrogado por Seun-gil Lee y por Celestino Cialdini bajo la atenta mirada de los periodistas y el público en general. Al igual que en la sesión anterior, todo lo que sucedió allí se filtró, las redes sociales y los medios digitales se hicieron eco de lo que ocurrió entre las cuatro paredes del juzgado y las opiniones diversas se acumulaban.

  
  


_ 'Lo que nos importa es que Yuuri sea una persona feliz, si elige como pareja a un alfa, un beta, o incluso otro omega, es lo de menos'. Fue lo que declaró Hiroko Katsuki al ser consultado por la declaración de Sokolov.  _

  
  


_ 'Víctor Nikiforov ha sido un excelente cliente, ningún omega se ha quejado de su comportamiento, al contrario, alaban lo atento que es después del celo'. Afirmó Lilia Baranoskaya, dueña de la agencia de omegas de compañía Eros, quien además señaló que previamente habían acordado la visita de un omega para el día de su celo, no contaban con este este adelantara casi un mes.  _

  
  


_ «Sí, el aroma de Víctor Nikiforov es particular, creo que puede confundir el olfato de cualquier omega». Georgi Popovich, omega de compañía que ha asistido a dos celos de Nikiforov, fue categórico al apoyar la versión de Katsuki.  _

  
  


_ 'Los niveles hormonales de Víctor Nikiforov son la prueba de que estaba en el celo, no hubo consentimiento de su parte al mantener relaciones sexuales con Yuuri Katsuki', declaró Leo de la Iglesia, apoyando la hipótesis de Seung-gil Lee. _

  
  


_ "Las personas reaccionan de diferentes maneras ante una situación límite como la que vivió Yuuri Katsuki, querer proteger su integridad de mayores daños no significativos que estén consintiendo el acto sexual". Fue parte de la apasionada intervención de Guang Hong Ji.  _

  
  


_ 'Pavel Sokolov tenía la orden de llamar a la agencia de omegas de compañía, y él tenía que lo que había hecho'. Declaró Ivan Lébedev, quien confirmó la versión de Nikiforov.  _

  
  


**_@_ ** **lacatalana: siguió** todo el juicio y, aunque tenía mis dudas, creo que es claro que Nikiforov y Katsuki merecen justicia  **#yotecreo**

**@Zvezda: #yotecreo** Yuuri Katsuki,  **#yotecreo** Víctor Nikiforov.

**@RusskiyChelovek:** Víctor Nikiforov será el hazmerreír de los verdaderos alfas.

**@Kristian:** Yuuri Katsuki es una puta que quería lo que quería, está enlazado a un alfa rico y estúpido, y está un punto de deshacerse del único que conoce sus intenciones intencionales.

**@solovok:** Los omegas son unos putos y luego se quejan de que los violan. Ya me lo violaría yo para que aprendiera a quedarse callado. 

**@Pakharo:** por favor, demostremos que somos más los que tenemos el corazón, el cerebro y la boca conectados. 

  
  


_ 'Nuestro código penal establece que la detección es acceder carnalmente a otra persona usando la intimidación o la fuerza, pero también es claro al señalar que esto también se puede lograr utilizando objetos, cuentos como botellas, palos y otros similares. Pavel Sokolov hizo uso del celo de mi cliente, Víctor Nikiforov, para alcanzar este objetivo '. Fueron las palabras que Seun-gil Lee identificaron en la corte como parte de su alegato final, el abogado además agregó: 'Pavel Sokolov quiso castigar a Yuuri Katsuki porque lo vio como un objeto, no aceptó una negativa, asoció el rechazo a su género secundario y por esa razón identificado a un alfa para su venganza. Pasando por sobre la voluntad de mis clientes, forzándolos a una relación sexual sin consentimiento y un enlace que no deseaban '.  _

  
  


**@sovremennaya_omega:** ¡Ha derribar estereotipos! ¡Justicia!  **#yotecreo**

**@Pakharo** : ¡Justicia!  **#yotecreo**

**@Solovey:** ¡Justicia!  **#yotecreo**

**@Zvezda:** ¡Somos más! ¡Justicia!  **#yotecreo**

  
  


_ La expectación por el veredicto final ha tomado las redes sociales del país y del extranjero, las opiniones son diversas, una parte importante de la comunidad twittera apoya la versión de Pavel Sokolov, no obstante, bajo el hashtag  _ **_#yotecreo_ ** _ se ha escuchado la voz de una parte mayoritaria de nuestra sociedad, que clama justicia a nombre de Yuuri Katsuki y Víctor Nikiforov.  _

  
  


La corte estaba en absoluto silencio esperando por el veredicto final. Sokolov lucía altivo, aunque sabía que las declaraciones no lo habían favorecido. Víctor se miraba sereno, aunque sus manos enguantadas en sus bolsillos no paraban de mover sus dedos y Yuuri apretaba su mandíbula mientras permanecía inmóvil. El tiempo que Yakov Feltsman se tomaba para leer el veredicto parecía eterno.

—Pavel Sokolov es declarado culpable del delito de violación en contra de Yuuri Katsuki y Víctor Nikiforov…

Sentenció, y el resto de las palabras no fueron importantes porque Yuuri rompió en llanto y su madre corrió a abrazarlo. Víctor suspiró aliviado mientras miraba la escena, dejando que fuera Seung-gil Lee quien se preocupara por los detalles. Pavel había sido declarado culpable y en ese momento era lo único significativo, un triunfo que simbólicamente les decía que no eran culpables y que su dolor era reconocido.

Diez años de cárcel sin beneficios tranquilizó el corazón de Yuuri.

  
  
  


[...]

  
  
  


Dos semanas después del juicio, Yuuri estaba con sus maletas en el aeropuerto de San Petersburgo. Sus padres lo habían despedido la noche anterior, Hiroko hizo Katsudon y Toshiya se emborrachó con sake. Mari mantuvo ese semblante indiferente, pero el abrazo que le dio a Yuuri fue entrañable y las lágrimas que derramó sobre sus hombros llenas de amor y buenos deseos.    
  
Y ahora estaba en el aeropuerto con Víctor, pensando que quizá sería la última vez que vería al alfa.

—¿Tú tía irá a recogerte al aeropuerto, verdad?

—Sí —Yuuri rió, sentía la preocupación del alfa a través del lazo y le parecía extraño y adorable percibir su inquietud—, Minako sabe la hora y el día en que llegaré, irá por mí al aeropuerto y me llevará a su departamento en Tokio. No tienes nada de qué preocuparte, Víctor, estaré bien.

—Aún así, sabes que puedes llamarme en cualquier momento, cualquier cosa que necesites, yo ...

—Lo sé, tengo tu número telefónico y te llamo ante cualquier eventualidad —respondió—, pero no creo que sea necesario, estaré bien, ya tienes suficiente por mí al pagar mis estudios ...

—Eso no es nada, y lo hago con alegría ...

—Lo sé, lo siento. —Yuuri llevó la mano a su nuca y cubrió la marca que aún permanecía allí—. Sin embargo, creo que lo mejor es que no nos comuniquemos, así será más fácil que el lazo pierda fuerza y que volvamos a tener el control de nuestros sentimientos y emociones.

—Entiendo.

Se miraron a los ojos y vieron una mezcla de sentimientos reflejados en sus miradas, nostalgia, tristeza, esperanza ... 

No llevas guantes tomados Víctor de pronto, tomando las manos frías de Yuuri, quitándose los suyos y cubriendo la piel de Yuuri con delicadeza. 

—Gracias. 

Se miraron una última vez y luego Yuuri giró para caminar a su destino. No miró hacia atrás, pero una lágrima se deslizó sin permiso por su mejilla mientras vio la mirada clara de Víctor fija en su espalda. Yuuri ajustó aún más su abrigo rojo oscuro, buscando la calidez de la tela le diera algún consuelo: su omega estaba triste por alejarse del alfa con el que había enlazado, pero Yuuri sabía lo correcto era marcharse.

Y Víctor, aunque quería correr tras él y pedirle que se quedara a su lado, también lo comprendía. Esperó pacientemente hasta que el omega desapareció de su campo de visión y luego giró para volver sobre sus pasos.

El futuro los esperaba y no era momento para que sus caminos estuvieran unidos. 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Víctor se sentó en su cama, lucía cansado, la jornada laboral había sido extensa y extenuante. Suspiró quitándose los zapatos y aflojando el nudo de su corbata, ni siquiera sentía deseos de quitarse la ropa, con recostarse sobre la cama le bastaría. Los últimos dos meses había aumentado su carga laboral, era lo que quería: mantener su cabeza ocupada durante el día y llegar agotado a su casa. Trabajar y dormir, para no pensar.    
  
Acercó su mano a la mesita de noche junto a la cabecera de su cama y tomó una pequeña caja de metal, la abrió y cogió una pastilla para proceder a tragarla junto con un vaso de agua que antes alguien había dejado en el velador, como cada noche. Quienes no lo conocían bien, podían asegurar que estaba afrontando de excelente manera la separación con el omega que había marcado, después de todo, el éxito en sus negocios se había acentuado y su encanto seguía presente. Sin embargo, cuando llegaba a su casa y entraba a su nueva habitación las máscaras caían. 

Víctor estaba en tratamiento psicológico para afrontar la experiencia que había vivido y también se ayudaba con fármacos para soportar estar lejos del omega con el que estaba enlazado. Aunque esa marca no fuera producto de su voluntad, el lazo estaba hecho y su alfa pasaba por estados de tristeza, ansiedad y enojo. Víctor estaba seguro que sin la ayuda profesional que estaba recibiendo, en alguno de esos arranques de impulsividad habría tomado el primer vuelo a Japón. Pero no era correcto, sabía que no: no podía imponerle su voluntad a Yuuri, no podía molestarlo con su presencia ni intimidarlo con sus instintos alborotados. 

La única solución era atravesar por el doloroso sentimiento de orfandad que lo atormentaba y esperar a que el lazo se rompiera. 

Se desvistió con parsimonia y se metió a la cama. Cerró los ojos y esperó a que la pastilla hiciera efecto para poder volver a dormir sin soñar. 

  
  


[...]

  
  


Víctor despertó cuando la luz del día golpeó su rostro, pestañeó repetidamente hasta que sus ojos se acostumbraron a la claridad que inundaba su cuarto, las cortinas habían sido abiertas y el cielo despejado aparecía tras el cristal. 

—Buenos días, Vicchan —dijo Hiroko acercándo el carrito con el desayuno hasta la cama de Víctor.

—¿Hiroko?, ¿por qué usted…? —preguntó después de sentarse en la cama, tenía el cabello revuelto y el sueño aún dibujado en su rostro.

—Olya se reportó enferma por eso hoy traje yo el desayuno. 

—Se lo agradezco, Hiroko. Espero que lo de Olya no sea nada serio.

—No, es solo una gripe. 

Víctor tomó la caja de metal en su velador y sacó una nueva pastilla, se la tomó con el jugo de naranjas de su desayuno. Hiroko lo miró y se sentó a los pies de la cama.

—Vicchan, yo… hace tiempo quería hablar contigo, pero últimamente es poco lo que te veo. 

—¿Le sucedió algo Yuuri? —preguntó inmediatamente mostrando la preocupación pintada en su rostro. 

—No, mi Yuuri está bien —respondió Hiroko esbozando una pequeña sonrisa—, se hizo cercano a un estudiante de intercambio y está contento al poder estudiar lo que siempre deseó.

—Eso me alegra mucho —dijo Víctor bajando la mirada.

—¿Y cómo estás tú, Vicchan? 

—Me sorprende que siga preocupándose por mí después de todo lo que ha pasado…

—El culpable de lo que sucedió está encerrado —respondió con simpleza—, y a ti te conozco desde que eras un niño, siempre me preocuparé por ti. 

Una sonrisa sincera se dibujó en el rostro de Víctor, teñida con la gratitud que sentía hacia la familia de Yuuri y el resto de sus seres cercanos, quienes a diferencia de muchos periodistas o morbosos comentaristas de espectáculo que festinaron con la situación que atravesó junto a Yuuri, creyeron en él y no lo dejaron solo. 

—Le agradezco muchísimo que continúe aquí, Hiroko. 

—Te he visto crecer, Vicchan, también eres como un hijo para mí. Sé que ambos estarán bien, pero para eso debes cuidar de ti mismo, apenas comes y ya no tienes tiempo libre por estar metido en tu trabajo.

—Siento… siento que necesito mantener mi cabeza ocupada para no pensar, para no extrañar a Yuuri, para no tomar el primer avión a Japón…

—Lo entiendo, pero recuerda que no estás solo y hay personas a las que estás desplazando sin darte cuenta. Tal vez puedas ocupar tu cabeza en las cosas y personas que te hacen bien. 

Víctor bajó la mirada, ciertamente había estado tan encerrado en sí mismo que no había devuelto las llamadas de sus amigos y les había rechazado más de una invitación a salir, tal vez era cierto que debía distraerse en algo más que trabajo y que debía confiar en algo más que las pastillas para enfrentar la separación.

—Es cierto… Yuuri está haciendo su mejor esfuerzo en Japón, yo debo hacerlo también.    
  


  
[...]

  
  


Yuuri se encontraba fuera de la estación de Shibuya, observando divertido como un grupo de turistas se fotografiaba con la estatua de Hachiko, el célebre perro que murió esperando por su amo. 

Consultó la hora en su teléfono, Phichit tenía diez minutos de retraso.

—No sé para qué me esfuerzo en llegar temprano si sé que siempre se tarda —suspiró. 

—¡Ey! Esta vez solo fueron cinco minutos. —La alegre voz de su compañero se escuchó animada a su espalda.

—Diez minutos —corrigió dándose vuelta para saludar a Phichit. 

—Ay amigo, debes ser más flexible —respondió colgándose del brazo de Yuuri—, y mejor apresuremonos, Tokyu Hands y Loft no se recorren por sí solas.

Yuuri rio ante el descaro de su amigo. Ya acostumbrado a su carácter alegre y a sus espontáneas muestras de afecto, solo lo siguió hacia las tiendas departamentales, el omega tailandés adoraba comprar lápices de todos colores y estilos, libretas y artículos para hacer manualidades. Yuuri sabía que terminaría extenuado después de pasar la tarde acompañando a su amigo, pero precisamente por eso le gustaba estar con él, la energía de Phichit, sus ocurrencias, su compañía, su charla amena y alegre, todo eso lo alejaba del sentimiento de abandono que tanto lo abrumaba cuando el recuerdo de Víctor se apoderaba de sus pensamientos. 

Ya habían pasado más de dos meses desde el día que abordó el avión a Tokio, decidido a romper con ese lazo impuesto, pero cada día que pasaba parecía más difícil estar lejos de Rusia y del alfa de ojos azules que se aparecía en sus sueños. 

Al igual que Víctor, Yuuri tomaba medicación para reducir los síntomas ansiosos y depresivos que había comenzado a experimentar, también asistía semanalmente a terapia con Isabella Yang, una psicóloga omega que fue recomendada por Guang Hong Ji, ella le había ayudado mucho a entender su lazo y cómo manejarlo para no verse sofocado con los sentimientos de Víctor, ni ser una válvula sin filtro invadiendo al alfa, no obstante, el sentimiento de vació era difícil de llenar.

  
  


[...]

  
  


Víctor había decidido dejar un poco de tiempo para volver a salir con algunos de sus amigos; Chris era un omega que conoció siendo muy joven puesto que había sido su compañero desde la primaria, tuvieron un romance fugaz en la adolescencia, pero pronto se dieron que cuenta que estaban mejor siendo amigos, Yuri y Mila eran una pareja de alfas que conoció en la universidad, Yuri ahora era su socio y Mila abandonó la carrera para dedicarse a lo que realmente le gustaba; la pintura. Otabek era también omega, había sido el omega de compañía que Mila y Yuri compartían en sus celos, pero terminó por unirse como un miembro más de esa relación poliamorosa. 

Víctor se había alejado de ellos y los cuatro entendieron que necesitaba tiempo, pero se sintieron felices con la llamada del alfa y estuvieron más que dispuestos a salir a brindar por el reencuentro. Víctor también se sintió alegre al verlos reunidos, bebiendo junto a él, porque aunque el vacío seguía aguijoneando en su pecho, era más llevadero si se sentía arropado por las personas que amaba. 

  
  


[...]

  
  


Yuuri estaba exhausto, la noche anterior no había dormido bien, había tenido una horrible pesadilla, en ella se veía a sí mismo siendo violado: era Pavel quien ocupaba el papel de violador mientras él gritaba el nombre de Víctor, pidiendo auxilio, llamando al alfa en una desesperada petición de protección. Despertó gritando a las dos de la madrugada, Minako llegó a su habitación preocupada y lo abrazó con fuerza mientras él no paraba de llorar. Pasaron la noche entera bebiendo café. No era la primera vez y las palabras no eran muchas, solo un mudo entendimiento, las caricias maternales de Minako y el apoyo incondicional que Yuuri sabía que encontraba allí.

Por la mañana se tomó una bebida energizante y fue a sus clases como de costumbre, pero, siendo ya las tres de la tarde, sentía que no resistía el cansancio.

—Yuuri, no luces muy bien —dijo Yuko después de alcanzarlo en los pasillos de la escuela de cocina ubicada en Shinjuku: Hattori, una escuela mundialmente conocida por su excelente enseñanza de cocina y nutrición. 

—Anoche no dormí bien.

—¿Estás preocupado por alguna cosa?

—En realidad tuve una pesadilla y luego no pude dormirme.

—Takeshi vendrá a buscarme en su automóvil, ¿quieres que te llevemos a casa?, nos queda de camino.

—No quisiera ser una molestia…

—No lo eres, Yuuri —respondió sonriendo—, nos queda de paso y tu presencia siempre es bienvenida.

Yuko y Takeshi, junto a Phichit y Minako, eran las personas que le brindaron el soporte que tanto necesitó cuando llegó a un país que, pese a ser el de sus padres, le era totalmente desconocido, aquellos que le abrieron la puerta de sus vidas y lo hicieron sentir bienvenido: un poco más cerca de su hogar. 

  
  


[...]

  
  


Phichit estaba en casa de Yuuri, Minako se encontraba en un viaje de trabajo y ambos amigos querían aprovechar para intentar un nueva receta que mezclaba el curry japonés con el curry tailandés, después de comer planeaban ver algunas películas de terror y luego dormir.

Sin embargo, cuando Phichit llegó al departamento de Yuuri, de inmediato se percató de que su amigo no se encontraba bien, su piel estaba enrojecida y solo vestía una camisa larga y delgada.

—Creo que tengo un poco de fiebre —dijo Yuuri, sintiéndolo los párpados pesados y las mejillas arreboladas. 

—¡Estás ardiendo! —respondió alarmado mientras tocaba el rostro caliente de Yuuri.

—Creo que… creo que es mi celo. 

—¿Tienes supresores? 

—Acabo de tomarlos.

—Entonces vamos a tu cuarto, debes descansar y beber agua, pronto los supresores harán efecto y te sentirás mejor.

Phichit no dijo nada debido al estado de su amigo, sin embargo, por primera vez pudo ver la marca que llevaba en su cuello, Yuuri nunca dejaba ese lugar descubierto, pero preso del calor se había quitado cualquier prenda que considerara innecesaria. Phichit recostó a Yuuri sobre la cama y vio como el omega tomaba unos guantes y los llevaba cerca de su nariz.

—Todavía tienen un poco de su olor —dijo jadeante, afiebrado. 

—¿Su olor? —preguntó Phichit, pero fue ignorado. 

Phichit llevó agua y compresas frías para ayudar a su amigo a bajar la fiebre, pero nada parecía ser útil, los minutos pasaban y los supresores no parecían tener efecto. 

El cuerpo de Yuuri ardía y se lubricaba, llamando al alfa que lo había marcado.

—Víctor —comenzó a repetir Yuuri en medio del calor.

—¿Quién es Víctor? —preguntó Phichit.

—Alfa. 

El celo de un omega era distinto al celo del alfa, nunca perdían por completo la consciencia pese a que el calor del celo los nublaba, el tiempo de celo era mayor aunque este era en oleadas que se presentaban con fuerza para luego decaer y dar un respiro momentáneo. 

—Necesito a Víctor —dijo el omega entre jadeos alcanzando el teléfono móvil, pero siendo incapaz de utilizarlo debido a los espasmos de su cuerpo.

  
  


[...]

  
  


Eran las tres de la tarde en San Petersburgo y Víctor estaba en una junta con los socios y gerentes de su empresa. Miraba su portátil, confirmando información y tomando notas, mientras escuchaba con atención la exposición que el director financiero estaba llevando a cabo. 

La luz de su teléfono móvil comenzó a parpadear anunciando una llamada entrante, y aunque al principio Víctor la ignoró, al notar la insistencia de quien lo estaba llamando decidió mirar la pantalla, se sorprendió al ver el nombre de Yuuri en ella.

—Les ofrezco una disculpa —dijo Víctor poniéndose de pie—, pero debo contestar una llamada urgente, por favor, continúen sin mí. 

Víctor salió de prisa y contestó a la llamada mientras caminaba hacia su oficina.

—¡Yuuri!

_ —¿Eres Víctor? _ —preguntó Phichit al otro lado de la línea.

—Sí, yo soy Víctor —respondió arrugando el entrecejo—, ¿por qué tienes el móvil de Yuuri?, ¿le ha ocurrido algo? —preguntó preocupado.

_ —No, bueno sí… está en celo y no para de llamarte, los supresores no hacen efecto.  _

Víctor quedó estático por unos minutos, reteniendo el aire y sintiendo un leve temblor en sus manos.

_ —¿Por qué si marcaste a Yuuri no estás con él?  _

Tragó saliva ante la pregunta que Phichit le hacía con un deje de tristeza y enojo en la voz.

—¿Señor Nikiforov, está bien? —preguntó su secretaria mirándolo con extrañeza al verlo de pie y con el rostro sombrío, cerca de su oficina, pero sin avanzar hacia ella. 

—Sí, estoy bien —respondió Víctor bajando el teléfono y sonriendo por cortesía, pero sin que su sonrisa fuera sincera o alcanzara sus ojos opacos—, estaré en mi oficina, por favor, que nadie me interrumpa. 

Víctor se apresuró a entrar a su despacho, cerró la puerta y se apoyó en ella. Luego suspiró y volvió a hablar a través del teléfono:

—Si Yuuri no te ha contado lo que ocurrió en Rusia yo no soy la persona indicada para hacerlo —dijo finalmente—, pero te aseguro que él me importa. 

_ —Si es así ¿podrías…?, ¿podrías hablarle?, él había intentado llamarte pero en su situación… _

Víctor sintió que olvidaba cómo respirar mientras sentía al alfa inquieto en su interior. 

—Sí, yo… dale el teléfono, por favor. 

  
  


[...]

  
  


Yuuri estaba resistiendo esa primera oleada de agudo calor con agua fría y compresas que Phichit ponía sobre su cuerpo, pero todo era insuficiente, su piel seguía ardiendo y su omega llamaba a Víctor, deseaba a Víctor.

La parte aún consciente de Yuuri se avergonzaba por sentir tanto anhelo por ese alfa, pero sus instintos mandaban cuando la bruma del celo se apoderaba de su cuerpo y le hacía desear el toque del alfa que lo había marcado, el hombre con el que compartía un lazo que a veces le parecía imborrable. 

Y su nombre salía por sus labios entreabiertos, entre jadeos deseosos, entrecortado por los dulces gemidos que escapaban de su boca con el más ligero roce de la tela sobre su pene endurecido, con el líquido que fluía desde su interior indicándole que podía ser penetrado. 

Phichit entró nuevamente a su habitación, llevaba el teléfono en sus manos.

—Víctor —pronunció en un ansioso resuello al mirar el celular.

—Sí, él hablará contigo —dijo Phichit dejando el teléfono en altavoz sobre la cama—, yo estaré en la cocina. 

Phichit salió de la habitación y Yuuri tomó el teléfono entre sus manos con desesperación.

—Víctor…

_ —Aquí estoy. _

—Te necesito.

_ —Oh, Yuuri, si por mí fuera estaría allí, contigo.  _

Víctor era sincero; no había existido un día en que no quisiera estar junto a Yuuri desde que se hizo consciente del lazo que los unía. Era un deseo instintivo, animal, que no podía evitar, pero que se esforzaba en mantener bajo control, después de todo, no eran solo alfa y omega, también eran hombres, seres humanos que habían decidido romper con un lazo forzado y no dejarse dominar, al menos del todo, por sentimientos impostados. 

—Estoy ardiendo. —La voz de Yuuri fue un súplica desesperada y erótica que estremeció al alfa. Víctor dudaba, pero los jadeos que inundaban sus oídos, uno tras otro, lo convencieron. 

_ —¿Estás desnudo?  _ —preguntó con la voz oscurecida.

—No todo… 

_ —Entonces desnúdate, Yuuri, prometo que te ayudaré a sentirte mejor.  _

—Yo…

_ —¿Quieres hacerlo, Yuuri? _ —Hubo silencio de ambas partes, Yuuri mordía su labio, perdido en pensamientos contradictorios y con la fiebre consumiendo su cuerpo. Víctor, al otro lado de la línea, solo escuchaba los suspiros susurrantes que comenzaban a despertar al alfa y provocaban que su cuerpo se sintiera acalorado—.  _ Dime qué deseas, Yuuri… _

Víctor se quitó la chaqueta y se desajusto la corbata mientras caminaba hacia el ventanal de su oficina. No había nada frente a él, solo el cielo frío y despejado de San Petersburgo.

Yuuri desabotonó los últimos botones de la camisa mal puesta y la retiró de su cuerpo sintiendo como el hormigueo cálido se intensificaba sobre su piel, sus vellos se erizaron y un gemido más fuerte escapó de su boca antes de dejarse caer de espaldas sobre la cama.

  
  


—Deseo… —Los jadeos interrumpían las palabras del omega— tus manos… en mi piel.

_ —Pon el altavoz y deja el teléfono junto a tu oído, cierra los ojos y solo escúchame. _

Yuuri obedeció y esperó para oír nuevamente la voz del alfa. Su cuerpo estaba sudado, su cabello negro se pegaba húmedo a la piel de su rostro, su respiración era sonora y sus labios estaban hinchados. 

_ —Tócate, cariño, tócate con los ojos cerrados e imagina que son mis manos las que recorren tu piel.  _

» _ Mis dedos están sobre tus labios, tu boca se abre y tu lengua los lame con avidez. Mis dedos entran en tu boca mientras tu lengua los envuelve y los moja, succionas y poco a poco tu saliva escurre por las comisuras de tus labios mientras me deleitas con gemidos ahogados.  _

» _ Mi mano abandona tu boca y baja por tu cuello dejando una estela húmeda que se funde con el sudor que pinta tu piel, sudor que huele a omega, que sacude a mi alfa. Acaricio tus hombros, me aferro a tu cintura, me pierdo en tu aroma. _

Yuuri gemía en respuesta a la voz aterciopelada y ligeramente enronquecida de Víctor, su piel se erizaba al tocarse con sus manos suaves, imaginando que eran las manos grandes de Víctor las que viajaban por su cuerpo.

_ —Mis dedos se hunden en los vellos de tu pubis, su roce cálido es invitante y me impulsa a seguir explorando, lo hago lentamente, fascinado con las reacciones de tu cuerpo, con el temblor apasionado de tu carne, con las ansias que tienes de ser tomado por mí. Levantas tu pelvis en un muda súplica que respondo; tomo tu pene con firmeza y te masturbo.  _

» _ Tu cuerpo se arquea en una pose erótica y divina, muerdes tus labios, pero aún así no puedes contener la vocalización de tu placer y tu deseo… abres las piernas y muestras con sensualidad el camino que me incitas a tomar, mis manos se mueven con ligeresa y mientras continúo masturbándote uno de mis dedos entra en ti.  _

» _ Me das la bienvenida con suspiros y sollozos, tu carne me aprieta y me enfunda en calor húmedo que escurre por mi mano. Otro dedo entra forzando a tu carne a abrirse, tu canal, oscuro y dulce, se dilata y pronto quieres más.  _

» _ Mis dedos te embisten y tocan el punto que dispara tu goce. El calor se concentra en tu pelvis mientras sigo internandome en ti, una y otra vez, sin descanso. Deseo elevarte al cielo, cariño.  _

Yuuri se masturbaba sin descanso mientras la voz de Víctor seguía guiando el movimiento de sus manos. Sus propios dedos dentro de su cuerpo buscaban el placer que tanto requería para apaciguar el fuego que ardía en su vientre, sus piernas temblaban, su pelvis se alzaba para otorgarle mayor acceso, su cuerpo se torcía para llegar más profundo. Su carne se hacía agua y las sábanas empapadas se pegaban a su piel.

El calor se volvió lava líquida y estalló con fuerza a través de su miembro erguido, elevandolo al cielo de vibrante color azul y destellos de plata. 

Al otro lado de la línea, Víctor se tocaba a sí mismo con movimientos certeros que también lo tenían al borde. Escuchar el grito gozoso de Yuuri lo hizo aumentar el ritmo de su masturbación, apresurando la culminación; sus músculos se tensaron, su mandíbula se apretó, su frente se apoyó en el ventanal y un gemido ronco se escabulló entre sus labios cuando el semen brotó copioso y manchó sus dedos. 

Solo jadeos se escuchaban a través de sus teléfonos. Luego, silencio. 

Yuuri sintió frío cuando el calor del celo descendió, dándole un respiro luego del orgasmo. Su consciencia se volvió más clara y la certeza de necesitar tanto de Víctor lo hizo maldecir el lazo que aún compartían: las lágrimas acudieron a sus ojos y los sollozos, que ya no eran de placer sino de angustia, escaparon de su boca alertando al alfa al otro lado de la línea.

_ —Yuuri… _

Yuuri se sobresaltó al escucharlo nuevamente y apagó el teléfono sin responder al llamado de Víctor, el alfa que su omega se empeñaba en sentir suyo. Miró el techo de su habitación y sintiendo aún las reminiscencias de la voz de Víctor, memoró la dulce mirada de sus ojos azules, pero pronto el recuerdo se trastocó: vio ojos de pupilas dilatadas, ennegrecidos de lujuria y colmados deseo animal, revivió la sensación de impotencia al ser aprisionado con fuerza contra un cuerpo caliente, de ser tocado sin consentimiento, su estómago se revolvió y Yuuri tuvo que luchar contra la debilidad de sus piernas para llegar al baño y vomitar. 

Phichit llegó corriendo al escuchar las arcadas y el llanto proveniente del baño, se asustó al encontrar a su amigo temblando en el suelo y se agachó a su lado para abrazarlo.

—Sé que no fue su culpa —dijo entre sollozos queriendo liberarse de lo que sentía—, ¡yo odio a Pavel no a Víctor!… pero son sus manos las que recuerdo, su cuerpo, su boca… y aún así lo deseo tanto y lo extraño, lo extraño… maldito lazo, ¡maldito omega que quiere a ese alfa!

  
  


[...]

  
  


—Yuuri…

Pronunció Víctor con tristeza cuando escuchó los sollozos del omega, tenía el desesperado deseo de abrazarlo y encontrar la manera de liberarlo del dolor. Pero como una aguja clavada en su alma sentía que le era imposible lograrlo y eso le dolía, le dolía porque su alfa se aferraba a Yuuri, le dolía porque él, como hombre, había sentido una profunda admiración y respeto por el omega, por su fortaleza y por las decisiones que tomó. Porque la certeza de que si lo hubiese conocido en otras circunstancias su historia podría haberse escrito con una pluma de esperanza y futuro se había instalado hace tiempo en sus pensamientos: Yuuri era el omega que hubiera deseado conocer poco a poco, la persona que hubiese querido que se adueñara de su corazón de manera tranquila y sin prisas. 

Pero eso no era posible. El móvil de Yuuri se apagó y Víctor apoyó su espalda en el ventanal de su oficina, aunque el sudor todavía humedecía su piel, su respiración aún no se regularizaba y el semen, ya frío, seguía manchando sus dedos, cerró los ojos y lloró. 

  
  


[...]

Los días siguientes Víctor estuvo pendiente de su teléfono móvil, no podía evitar sentir la esperanza de que Yuuri lo llamara nuevamente aunque solo fuera para apaciguar en algo su celo. Pero la anhelada llamada no llegaba y su cabeza se llenaba de pensamientos que no podía evitar: de los “Y si” que nunca fueron:   
  
Y si cuando niño Hiroko lo hubiera llevado al parque junto a Yuuri.

Y si hubiera ido a ayudar a Toshiya a regar el jardín justo en uno de los días en que tuvo que llevar a sus hijos porque nadie más podía cuidarlos.

Y si cuando era adolescente se hubiera interesado más por los hijos de Hiroko y le hubiera pedido que se los presentara para hacerse su amigo.

Y si cualquier día hubiera llegado antes del trabajo y hubiera encontrado a Yuuri en la cocina.

Y si hubiera probado sus postres.

Y si hubieran salido a una cita.

Y si hubieran pasado su celo juntos por decisión de ambos.

Y si su lazo fuera escogido.

  
  


Y si Pavel no le hubiera arrebatado la posibilidad de conocer a Yuuri en otras circunstancias. 

  
  


Todo el recorrido que hizo hasta la cárcel lo hizo pensando en esos “hubiera” que no existieron, acumulando ira contra Pavel porque ahora entendía más que nunca el daño que les había hecho, un daño que teñía el futuro que hubiera querido construir con Yuuri. 

—Nunca pensé que vinieras a visitarme —dijo Pavel después de entrar a la sala de visitas.

Víctor se acercó y sin mediar palabras le propinó un golpe fuerte y certero en la mandíbula, Pavel cayó al suelo debido al impacto y miró con miedo los ojos furiosos de Víctor.

—Eso fue por la posibilidad que nos arrebataste. 

  
  


[...]

  
  


Yuuri pasó sus tres días de celo sufriendo por el calor y la excitación sexual, lo supresores poco efecto tenían y varias veces estuvo a punto de llamar nuevamente a Víctor, no lo hizo, pero sí volvió a satisfacer sus deseos imaginando la voz del alfa, sus manos, su mirada. 

Tres días en los que primero el deseo intenso ganaba terreno, para luego dejar solo culpa y confusión. 

Al cuarto día, Yuuri decidió llamar a Víctor, ya sin el calor del celo nublando su mente.

_ —Yuuri… _ —la voz de Víctor al otro lado de la línea sonó despacio. 

—Víctor, yo… quería disculparme.

_ —¿Disculparte? _

—Por hacer que Phichit te llamara durante mi celo. Siento haber perturbado tu tranquilidad, no volveré a molestarte.

_ —Yuuri, tú nunca serás una molestia. _

—Es mejor que no volvamos a hablar.

_ —No estoy de acuerdo. _

—Víctor…

_ —Por favor escúchame. _ —El tono de súplica del alfa desarmó a Yuuri, quien emitió un sonido de aceptación: lo escucharía—.  _ Hablé con Guang Hong, él me dijo que los supresores no hicieron efecto porque tu omega necesita fortalecer el lazo y utiliza el celo para incitarte a buscarme. Mientras menos fuerza tenga el lazo, más fuertes serán tus celos, es la respuesta de tu cuerpo para intentar evitar que el lazo se rompa. _

—Lo sé, Isabella también me lo advirtió. 

_ —Aunque no puedo ayudarte del todo, es posible que mi voz en esos momentos te de un poco de calma. Yuuri, yo estoy dispuesto a acompañarte al teléfono, no quiero que tu celo se vuelva insoportable para ti.  _

—No lo sé, Víctor, esto es demasiado confuso para mí. 

_ —Te propongo que hablemos durante este tiempo, faltan tres meses para tu nuevo celo y tal vez si dejamos de intentar olvidarnos mutuamente este proceso sea menos doloroso y tengas una respuesta a mi propuesta.  _

—No sé si sea apropiado.

_ —Yuuri, enfrentamos un juicio juntos, las habladurías y los prejuicios de las personas que hicieron un show mediático de lo que nos sucedió… mi admiración por ti no se debe únicamente al lazo, aunque se rompa, seguirás siendo alguien significativo para mí. Yuuri, quiero que nos enfrentemos a esto juntos, porque será imposible que me olvides, así como yo no podré olvidarte.  _

—Lo sé… —admitió Yuuri con lágrimas en los ojos—, no podré olvidarte jamás, pero en mis recuerdos… tú… tú…

_ —Tal vez podamos crear nuevo recuerdos  _ —dijo con voz suplicante—,  _ ¿me darías esa oportunidad? _

—Víctor, no voy a dar marcha atrás con mi decisión de romper el lazo —advirtió secando las lágrimas que corrían por su rostro e intentando sonar convencido. 

_ —No te estoy pidiendo que lo hagas, sé que es un lazo que no debería existir  _ —admitió— _ , solo pienso que podría ser menos doloroso si lo enfrentamos juntos. No podemos vernos, la distancia física es necesaria para el rompimiento, pero solo tú comprendes lo que siento y solo yo comprendo lo que sientes… te necesito.  _

—Yo también te necesito —confesó entre lágrimas e hipidos que cortaban su voz. 

Del otro lado de la línea, Víctor tampoco pudo contener las lágrimas. 

  
  


[...]

  
  


Las llamadas telefónicas y los mensajes se hicieron habituales entre Víctor y Yuuri, al principio eran mensajes cortos de buenos días o buenas noches, pero poco a poco comenzaron a interactuar más: Víctor siempre intentaba mantener conversaciones y Yuuri no podía evitar sentir que era sencillo hablar con él, poco a poco fue incorporando a Víctor a su vida diaria, contándole las cosas que hacía, lo que le gustaba, lo que soñaba… y el vació que siempre lo acompañaba, aunque siguió estando allí, era más fácil de tolerar. 

  
  


**Víctor** » Le pedí a Hiroko que cocinara Katsudon, tal y como me dijiste ¡es delicioso! *0*

« Te dije que era muy bueno

**Víctor** » Es la comida de los dioses

« Exageras, pero sí, es mi comida favorita :D

**Víctor** » Creo que subiré de peso porque ahora quiero comer todos los días

« Únicamente por eso yo no lo como muy a menudo, subo de peso muy rápido, me vuelvo un cerdito

**Víctor** » Wow… tengo nuevo nombre para tu contacto ^w^

« ¡Víctor no! 

**Víctor** » Cerdito suena lindo <3

« ¡No! 

**Víctor** » T0T

  
  


Conversaban de comida, libros, películas, o simplemente se contaban su día a día. Quienes rodeaban a Víctor notaron inmediatamente que su humor había mejorado y él, aunque podía sentir que el lazo generado por la marca se debilitaba, también experimentaba la sensación de estar construyendo uno nuevo, diferente.    
  
Yuuri también comenzó a lucir más animado y Phichit, con sorpresa, comenzó a escuchar el nombre de Víctor de manera frecuente por su amigo. Al principio no sabía qué pensar, entre lágrimas y en medio del celo, Yuuri le contó parte de lo que vivieron en Rusia. Pero viéndolo más animado que de costumbre decidió que lo mejor era apoyar la comunicación que tenía con el alfa.

  
  


« ¿Estás despierto aún?

**Yuuri cerdito <3 ** » Sí, estoy viendo una serie en Netflix

**Yuuri cerdito <3 ** » Muñeca rusa

**Yuuri cerdito <3 ** » Está muy buena

« ¡Extraño tener tiempo para ver series! 

« El trabajo me consume

« Yuri Plisetsky, mi socio, finalmente se irá a Canadá a abrir la filial de nuestra empresa y hay mucho papeleo

« Estoy en mi escritorio literalmente tapado en papeles T0T

« ¡Quiero irme a casa!

**Yuuri cerdito <3 ** » Que tal si cuando puedas hacerte un tiempo vemos una película “juntos”. Podemos hacer una videollamada mientras la miramos y después la comentamos.

« ¿De verdad?

« ¡Oh, Yuuri! Me encantaría

« :D

**Yuuri cerdito <3 ** » ¿Te parece si vemos Whatchmen? Es una adaptación de mi cómic favorito, hace tiempo quiero verla. 

« No sé nada sobre cómics, pero acepto!!!

  
  


[...]

  
  


El tiempo siguió su curso y fin de año llegó con una hermosa sorpresa para Yuuri: sus padres y Mari llegaron a casa de Minako sin que él supiera que irían a visitarlo. La emoción de encontrarse nuevamente con su familia, después de los momentos vividos en Rusia, lo hizo correr a los brazos de su madre y llorar de alegría al tenerlos nuevamente al alcance de sus manos. 

Fue emotivo y dulce volver a sentirse en el hogar que lo vio crecer. 

Fue un momento feliz que acompañaron con Katsudon, uno preparado por Minako especialmente para la ocasión. 

Los Katsuki se acostaron temprano, el vuelo fue largo y se encontraban cansados, pero antes de dormir, Hiroko entregó a Yuuri un obsequio de parte de Víctor.    
  
Yuuri fue hasta a su habitación y se sentó en su cama con el paquete entre sus manos, poco a poco quitó el papel que lo envolvía y dibujó una sonrisa cuando vio un gorro blanco de cocinero que en inglés decía:  _ “No te metas con el chef” _ . Lo tomó en sus manos y rio con el dibujo de un cuchillo cocinero que acompañaba la leyenda. Inmediatamente después sus ojos se centraron en el libro de recetas de Michel Troisgros, uno de los mejores chefs del mundo, lo abrió y encontró en la primera página un autógrafo en francés que decía: _ “Deseando que sea útil para vuestro aprendizaje” _ . Yuuri se emocionó observando ese mensaje y fue feliz al pasar las páginas encontrándose con recetas que inmediatamente quiso probar. El tercer regalo era también un libro, uno sin título, al abrirlo se encontró con una nota de Víctor: “ _ Para las deliciosas recetas de Yuuri” _ , decía con una preciosa caligrafía. Era el libro en blanco que él se encargaría de escribir. 

  
  


« Muchas gracias por todo :D

**Víctor** » Me alegra que te gusten los regalos, Yuuri <3

« ¡Me encantan!

« ¿Cómo conseguiste el autógrafo de Michel  Troisgros?

**Víctor** » Tengo mis recursos ;)

  
  


La familia Katsuki estuvo una semana en Tokio, semana en la que aprovecharon de descansar y recorrer una ciudad que no veían desde hacía mucho tiempo, tal vez demasiado. Yuuri los deleitó con sus preparaciones, Minako los llevó a disfrutar de diversos espectáculos de ballet, rieron, hablaron, estuvieron… fue una semana increíble que pasó demasiado rápido, pero que dejó recuerdos imborrables. 

  
  


[...]

  
  


El celo de Yuuri se presentó dos semanas después de la visita de sus padres, esta vez llamó a Víctor antes de que el calor lo nublara y le pidió que lo acompañara a través del teléfono. Fue un celo especialmente fuerte y doloroso, la marca en su cuello estaba a punto de desaparecer, e incluso algunas veces dejaba de sentir la presencia de Víctor a través de ella, periodos cortos, solo segundos, pero segundos que le indicaban que pronto el lazo se rompería. 

A pesar de que el celo fue especialmente intenso, la voz de Víctor logró apaciguar en algo el calor sofocante y la excitación de su cuerpo. Y para Yuuri, en esta ocasión no hubo culpa ni confusión: Víctor era la voz suave, la presencia tranquila. Ahora era capaz de evocar solo sus pacientes ojos azules y los recuerdos que habían construído a través de interminables conversaciones y videollamadas en las que miraban películas que después comentaban con una taza de café, una copa de vino o una lata de cerveza. 

  
  
  


El celo de Víctor era un asunto más complicado, era más corto, pero también mucho más intenso, el alfa sabía que podía ser el peor de sus celos porque aún estaba unido a Yuuri, unido por un lazo que estaba a punto de romperse después de un año entero sin encontrarse en persona. Sin embargo, también sabía que no podía exponer a Yuuri a ese momento. 

No le dijo nada, afrontó el celo de manera solitaria, encerrado y custodiado por personas de confianza. Padeció el calor que lo llevó al mismo infierno, la excitación que no podía ser satisfecha, el dolor en cada punto de su cuerpo, la desesperación por no estar con el omega que había marcado y que tanto deseaba, la angustia animal de un alfa que sabe que su lazo está desapareciendo. 

Las 30 horas que duró su celo lo dejaron exhausto, adolorido, deshidratado y con una fiebre diferente al calor que antes lo sacudió. Durmió un día entero conectado a suero con medicamentos para la fiebre y el dolor. 

Cuando despertó sintió un fuerte vació, uno distinto pero que también lo hizo sentir huérfano. Intentó percibir algo a través del lazo, intentó buscar a Yuuri, pero no había nada: mientras dormía el lazo se rompió y ante esa certeza sus lágrimas comenzaron a correr sin freno. 

  
  


En Japón, Yuuri experimentaba un sentimiento de soledad que nunca antes había sufrido. La soledad de saber que su vida ya no estaba ligada a la de Víctor, que ahora podía volver a ser solo Yuuri. Tocó su cuello, la marca se había desvanecido, así como también la cálida presencia que siempre lo acompañaba. 

  
  


En Rusia, Víctor tomó su teléfono móvil, vio algunos mensajes de Yuuri, pero ninguno tenía relación con la ruptura del lazo, eran anteriores. De alguna manera, pudo imaginar la ansiedad del omega y decidió enviar el primer mensaje:

  
  


« Yuuri… acabo de sentir la ruptura de nuestro lazo.

**Yuuri cerdito <3** » Supongo que deberíamos celebrarlo, es lo que queríamos

**Yuuri cerdito <3** » Es extraño ser solo yo nuevamente

« Se siente solitario…

**Yuuri cerdito <3** » Supongo que nos acostumbraremos

**Yuuri cerdito <3** » Nos acostumbramos a estar lejos compartiendo un lazo, será más fácil ahora que ya no existe nada que nos una

« ¿Realmente no existe nada?, yo pensé que ya éramos amigos

**Yuuri cerdito <3 ** » ¡Lo somos! 

**Yuuri cerdito <3 ** » Quiero decir, si quieres que seamos amigos podemos seguir manteniendo el contacto

« Es lo que más quiero en la vida, Yuuri

**Yuuri cerdito <3 ** » Yo también quiero seguir hablando contigo, ver películas contigo… aunque interrumpas con comentarios que deberías dejar para el final. 

« ¡Yo no hago eso!

**Yuuri cerdito <3 ** » Claro que sí

**Yuuri cerdito <3 ** » Me desconcentras

« La próxima vez no diré nada

« Seré mudo

« O puedes apagar el volumen de la videollamada para evitar desconcentrarte

« (o'.'o) 

**Yuuri cerdito <3 ** » Jajaja

« Que cruel T0T

**Yuuri cerdito <3 ** » Que melodramático xD

  
  


Víctor sonrió. Su sonrisa se debía a que no era el lazo lo que le aterraba perder, aquello a lo que no quería renunciar era esa dinámica que había logrado establecer con Yuuri, las conversaciones, las risas, la manera de ver el mundo que el omega le mostraba y de la que quería seguir aprendiendo. 

Yuuri sonrió. Su sonrisa se debía a que saber que seguiría manteniendo esa relación amistosa con Víctor lo hacía sentir menos solo. 

En Japón, el teléfono de Yuuri sonó.

—Víctor —pronunció al contestar—, finalmente somos libres. 

_ —Libres…  _

  
  


[...]

  
  


Yuuri apoyó la cabeza en la pequeña ventanilla del avión. Suspiró. Las luces navideñas ya eran parte de la decoración de la ciudad en la que vivía desde hacía más de un año y medio. Y aunque sus padres estaban dispuestos a viajar para la celebración de navidad y año nuevo, como la vez anterior, Yuuri prefirió ser él quien hiciera el viaje esta vez. Tenía que enfrentarse a ese pasado, no tan lejano, que había quedado impreso en su cuerpo y alma, de una manera más profunda de la que creyó en un principio. 

Miró sus manos enfundadas en aquellos guantes que no eran de su talla e intentó encontrar aún alguna huella del aroma a flores y mango que una vez los impregnó, el eco que evocaba lo que una vez quiso olvidar. 

Cerró los ojos y recordó. 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


  
  
  
  


  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> ¡Gracias por su lectura!


End file.
